fox fire my version
by sailorkagome91
Summary: Naruto unlocks his power at the bridge in wave. He finds out that he is from another world, now he has to get back some how or he will never be able to see his twin sister ever again! Naruto/Teen Titans crossover NarutoXRaven dopted from UzumakiCrossover
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there folks sailorkagome91 here I have full permission to adopted the story from Uzumaki Crossover **

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 1**

Many emotions where going through Naruto's mind at the moment. Why? Well, Zabuza's apprentice just 'killled' sasuke. One emotion though, wanted to protect the others the best he could and that was enough for a hidden seal on Naruto to be broken! The Fourth had sealed away his true power and now it was coming out all at once! He was losing control and his anger was controlling him and his power. His body started to change, his skin became orange, and his hair grew to his shoulder and turned red with yellow streaks here and there, and his hand and eye where covered in ghostly blue fire! The fire was burning off his sleeves to reveal that he also got some good muscles.

At the same time in another universe, the Ten Titans were doing there own thing. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing some racing game, Raven was reading a book, but was sitting near the island counter in their kitchen, Robin was listening to some music while watching BB and Cy play, and Starfire was trying to cook something. Suddenly, Starfire felt dizzy and she dropped some plates alerting the others since she never dropped anything. She stumbled into the living room behind the couches and fell to her hands and knees. The other quickly rushed over to her to see what was up but they had to jump back a bit as her power went crazy and formed a ring of fire around her, it turned into the ghostly blue that naruto was using! Her eyes were a mix of the usual green with ocean blue, but if they saw it, it was only for a few second because starfire started screaming in pain a bit.

While that was happening to her, her mind was watching the events through Naruto's eyes! She saw many mirrors and through them she saw Naruto and gasped in recognition. To her it seemed that Naruto had never used his powers before and was releasing that all in one moment! She then heard what he said next.

"YOU KILLED SASUKE! NOW I AM GOINGTO KILL YOU!" He then rushed at a mask wearing ninja and they began to fight for a bit, but thanks to Naruto's new strength, the enemy was tiring. Naruto was just pissed as the ninja went back into his mirrors, so naruto did the next thing that came to mind, he put his hands in front of him and a huge built up wave of blue energy shot out of them and through a few mirrors. Luckily, the ninja got out to a different mirror, but unluckily for Kakashi and Zabuza, who had stopped their battle because they had felt Naruto's new power, were almost incinerated by a wave of blue fire like energy that went between them.

"What in the HELL!" asked/yelled Zabuza.

"Not sure but….naruto my have a hidden bloodline limit….and one that I have never heard of. said Kakashi. _I do know that is not the Kyuubi's power…...thank GOD!_

Naruto then rushed up to the mirror that had the ninja in it and literally punch the mirror and the ninja as well after he came out. The ninja got back up but his mask cracked and fell off to reveal the boy who he had meet a few days ago! Naruto's anger quickly disappeared and was back to normal and said, "HAKU!" Haku then told naruto to kill him because he was a failure as a tool but naruto did not and haku then took the Raikari to the chest for Zabuza. Naruto then gave him the lecture from the anime and he asked for a kunai.

"Kid….thank you….when this is over….you can have my sword….I'll be dead anyway." The Ex-mist nin then charged into attack and kill as many as the hired help from gatuo and gatuo himself. Sure he got stabbed in the back a few hundred times but he thought it was a good thing….he would be seeing Haku again. Gatuo pissed his pant when Zabuza was near but that didn't last long because as he was killed he was thrown off the bridge.

The man then walked slowly to haku after that and fell next to him. "I am sorry…Haku. I just hope I can go to the same place as you." He said as he weakly put his hand on Haku's cheek. It then started to snow. "Why…why are you crying? Is it for me?" Zabuza chuckled and then died. The hired help was about to attack them but saw that the villagers were armed to the teeth and so they just left…it was not worth it.

Naruto then took Zabuza's sword like it was nothing and said, "Come on…let's go dig their graves."

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! WHAT ABOUT SASUKE?" screamed the banshee.

"The blow was obviously not a killing blow….he must have gotten back up in the middle of the fight." Naruto said, pointing to the emo king.

"SASUKE!" screeched Sakura but the Uchiha ignored it.

"Uh…Naruto…why do u look older now?

Naruto then looked in a nearby puddle, he looked to be about 14 now. He then shrugged. It was Kakashi who said something. "It must be the effect of his bloodline awakening." Sasuke was confused but when Naruto showed him the blue fire he just shrugged as well.

"Come on guy…they deserve at least a burial." Said naruto as they as they took the bodies with the help of the villagers and left the bridge and with that, the connection broke.

The blue fire around Starfire died down and she slumped to the ground. She had watched everything and now knew that was her brother. He acted just like him too but he seemed that he had forgotten who and what he is.

Her friends had gotten her to the couch where she regained consciousness. "What happened?" asked Robin worriedly.

She looked up at them all with a sad smile and tear filled eyes and said, "My brother is alive!" She was just met with shocked faces.

That night in Naruto's world, they had just finished giving Zabuza and Haku a burial. It was hard work but Naruto was determined to give them a good one. They were currently in Tazuna's living room when Naruto, without warning, fell on the floor….asleep. He also started glowing a greenish blue color.

"Kakashi….what is happening?" asked Sasuke.

"I am not sure….this is a completely new bloodline limit to me….I just don't know." Kakashi said, so all they could do was wait and see.

The connection was back again but this time, Naruto was seeing things through Starfire's eyes…

Currently, Starfire was walking to the living room, for the earlier event had happened in the morning for them and now it was in the afternoon. She didn't even notice anything was happening to her at the moment.

When she got to the living room she saw Raven meditating. She walked up to her but did not say anything, instead she looked out the window.

Raven opened an eye said, "Can I help you?"

"I don't understand it Friend Raven….all these years we have looked for him and now I get a connection and I have no idea where my brother even is. I would have though Blackfire would have seen him and told me because she was just here but…." Starfire said.

Raven just nodded. She had lost her family too. "What was he even like?"

"We were only three when he was taken somehow. He was a brave boy, and father said he was the most honest kid in the universe next to me, that was because we were twins." She said.

Raven's eyebrow rose. "What must have happened before was probably twin telepathy….but in alien form."

"You maybe right but….I wish I could see him. What I saw through his eye today was very different. There was this Haku person who thought all he was, was a tool and wanted to died because he failed. It seemed he had some Ice powers. Then there was this one eyed man, he was going to use lightening to punch some scary looking guy but this Haku took the blow for him and died…he must have been cry in death because there was white things floating from the sky. That is what the scary man said. But even if they caused my brother pain, he still wanted to give them a good burial…he is so kind still. The only problem is that he has no idea what he is."

Raven just sat there listening and said while looking in her eyes. "It seems he was a very good person, but I have to ask….what color is his eyes?"

"Um blue, like your oceans."

"Well, it seems that he will be happy and so will you because the connection is back up….your eyes are blue green now." At this, Naruto now knew this was not a dream. _This is real…_

Starfire's eyes widened and said, "I heard him talk!"

Raven just smiled a bit before saying, "that is good….talk to him."

Starfire nodded. _Brother, can you here me?_

_Yeah, I can…could you please tell me what we are and what happened._

_Yes…but I think I should tell the others about you….they are now in the room…it is too bad you are not over here._

_Hmm….walk over to them and tell them I am here….then put you hand into and cross seal and focus your energy into it saying Shadow Clone Jutsu. I think I might beable to talk to all that way/_

_Ok brother._ Raven, who had heard the conversation with her powers, turned to the others along with Starfire. "FRIENDS! I have had another connection with my brother!"

At this, the three boys rushed over to the two and Robin said, "WHAT! How?"

"Friend Raven thinks it has something to do with the Twin Telepathy we have because we are twins. He is here …he also found a way to talk to us as well. Here!" Starfire said excitedly as he did the hand sign that Naruto showed her in her mind and used her star energy. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The energy on her hands jumped from her hands and formed Naruto!

"Uh…hey." He said as he waved to them….he was still wearing the burnt orange jumpsuit. "Uh…my name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

At this Starfire rushed up and gave him one of her hugs but since he was the same thing as her, it did not hurt. "Brother I am happy to see you!"

"Same here…..so what are we and what is my name?"

"Brother, we are Tameranians. We are an alien race from outer space and our home planet is called Tameran. The name you were given was Foxfire, because of you blue fire." After that, Naruto/Foxfire talked with the others to get to know them and the world where they lived. It was then that Beast Boy said something.

"Dude, you need some new threads." BB, Cyborg, and Raven then left the room for a few minutes before they came back with new clothes. Naruto put them on.

He now had black shoes, blue jeans, a black shirt, and a black trench coat with blue flames at the bottom of it and on the sleeves. Raven had used her powers to imprint the kanji for Foxfire on the back in blue as well. "Wow thanks guys."

"No problem dude….besides we are going to try and get you over to this world were you belong." said BB while Raven and Cyborg nodded.

Raven, for some reason, felt that she was like the red head. "What things can you tell us about you and your world?"

Naruto thought about but he went to his knees because of the shortage of chakra. "I got to go soon….i give you a few worlds though. Elemental Countries, 5 great villages of the main elements, Shiki Fujin, 9 Bijuu, Kyuubi no Kitsune, Jinjuriki(I know I can't spell it.), Konoha….those are all connected….to me." And with that he disappeared, clothes and all.

"I will look in my book those names…..Kyuubi and Bijuu sounds familiar." Raven said as she disappeared.

"Right…me and Robin will be running those Japanese names through the translator." Said Cyborg. Starfire and BB felt so useless at the moment.

Back with the other in naruto's world. They had watch him all night and it was now morning. They saw him glow once more and he had new clothes on and he had also woken up.

He looked at them all and said, "I know what and who I am!"

Cliffy…..harsh I am.

Review.

Oh and tell me…should he be related to minato and kushina somehow? Should the guy who made Zabuza's sword change it to fit naruto? Should Naruto be a chunin after this or should he go to the chunin exams….

I would also like some Tameranian style Jutsu because he will need them for he will be in the ninja world for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey folk sailorkagome91 here again here is chapter 2**

**Fox fire**

**Chapter 2**

"Ok…tell us." said Kakashi, he really wanted to know.

"I am a Tameranian!" Cricket Cricket.

"What the hell is that?" asked Sasuke.

"A very rare clan in the elemental countries, mostly because they are from another world!" said Naruto.

"Well that would explain a lot of things…Ok….we are to finish this bridge today and tomorrow we are heading home….maybe the Hokage would know about some of this." To this they just nodded and went to work.

The titans however, they found out that the shiki fujin was the death reaper seal, and Jinurriki was demon container. They were still confused until raven rushed in and told them about the kyuubi. The pieced it together and figured out someone had to use this Shiki Fujin to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto, making him a Demon Container. What they wanted to know was why and how. Beast Boy was just confused and Raven now knew that they were connected….a demon and a demon container.

The next day…

On there way back to Konoha, Naruto's body was on auto pilot because he was currently in his mind and it was a freaking sewer! "Man….i know this is my mind but come on! Heh, since I got my bloodline, I think I become smarter."

"**No shit Dick-Tracy….now hurry up and get to the cage!"** said a voice.

Naruto knew who it was. He would have to meet him one of these days since he knew about it. So he walked the numerous hallways to the cage that held the beast. "So you're the kyuubi…"

"**That I am kit. Now I am even surprised that you're an alien! Who would have thought huh."** The kyuubi broadly said.

"Yeah…I guess it would explain a lot. So what do you want?"

"**Oh right, it would seem that there was a seal on your bloodline, keeping it at bay. When it broke, your bloodline came out in full force but…..it is bad for me. It is speeding up the process of the seal and absorbing me faster!"**

"Wow…didn't even know it did that."

"**How the hell do you think you have so much Chakra? Anyway, when you awakened, it took two of my tails giving you a hell of a lot more chakra. Since then it has taken another. By the time you get to Konoha…I will be gone, but know this…you will take my place."**

"Oh? As what?"

"**My Heir. You will be the next king of demons! Now….I will not have a weak Heir. You will train when you get back. Now…..I have a question for you. What ninja art do you like the most?"**

"Uh…sealing." Silence…

"**What the hell is with you humans…rrr…aliens with Seals! My one weakness! Fine…I will give you me knowledge of seals! It is just a bit less then the 4th hokage's." **He sent the info to naruto's brain who got a real bad headache, but it went away as quickly as it came.

"Uh….thanks. So, do you know what me elemental affinties are?"

"**Fire and wind…..odd combination but it makes sense because wind is your natural element and Fire is because of your bloodline. Now…get out…..when I die, there will be a scroll that will appear before you…..it holds my knowledge, jutsu, and things you will have to know about demons." **And with that naruto was pushed out of his mind and found himself being stared at by Kakashi.

"Did it talk to you?" it was more a statement than a question.

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, and my bloodline is killing it." That statement made his eye widen and the others to just be confused as hell! Naruto shrugged it off and continued to walk.

That night they rested and Naruto took the first watch, which was the longest. During that time, he took his new knowledge of seals and created a bunch of seals on his coat and clothes. The ones on his clothes were to repair them if they got scrapped up from battle. The seals in his coat where for the same thing, along with gravity seals to which he put it up to 100 times gravity, and storage seals. He put a storage seal collar of his coat to put his sword in but he would keep the hilt out for easy release, but his hair would hide it from view. He also put a few seals on the sword as well. It did not change it much except that the seals formed a picture on each side of the sword. One was a dragon and the other was a fox and if one would look closely, they would see a phoenix on the hilt. These seal where to protect the sword the weather, battle, and other things. They also were a form of security so only he could use the sword. If some were to try and use it they would get spiked in the hands, then shocked by 1000 vaults of electricity, and then burnt with super heated blue fire.

"I see you used your time wisely…." said Kakashi as he walked up to him. "So what do you mean that your bloodline is killing the kyuubi.

"*sigh* it is making the seal that holds the kyuubi to work in overdrive to absorb it faster. It takes the Kyuubi's chakra and turns it into my chakra."

"Uh…wow….so how much of the kyuubi's chakra do u have?"

"3 tails or more right now…..and the kyuubi said that it would not live to to ever see Konoha ever again…"

"THAT IS GREAT!" said Kakashi.

"Yep….now I am going to sleep." said Naruto as he walked off to his tent.

_Heh….the Hokage will have a heart attack when he hears this…..now let's see the next chapter of Icha icha!_

The next day at the gates…

Sasuke was the first one to say anything to Naruto. "Hey…..what the hell! Your wisker marks just sizzled off of you! What happened!" The gaurds who saw this wanted to know as well since they were good to naruto.

Naruto then said in a cryptic tone to his teammates but not to the old people, "My burden is gone."

"Yes well, we should get going to the Hokage then." said Kakashi as they left two gob smacked guard in their wake.

When they got there the hokage what to know where Naruto was. "Uh…old man…I am Naruto…"

The Hokage blinked and said, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I awakened my bloodline." Naruto said as he flashed a smile.

The Hokage gawked for a few second before saying to himself, "this is happening to soon…"

"Would do you mean Lord Hokage?" asked the one eyed man.

"I thought that bloodline was dead….with his Aunt and Uncle….It is your choice Naruto, do you want your teammates here for this….because I am sure you already know."

"Yeah….there going to find out anyway."

"Find out what?" asked Sakura but she was ignored like usual.

"Naruto, you are not from this world….and neither were your Aunt and Uncle. Your Aunt was Kushina Uzumaki…not sure what her real name was."

"The RED DEATH!" Kakashi practically yelled.

"Yes… the reason for that was because she had red energy when she got to this world….Starfire said she was a great warrior before she got sucked into a black hole with her husband." said Naruto surprising even the old man at how much he knew.

"Yes…and the your uncle and her lover was Minato Namikaze." The old man said getting shocked looks from everyone except naruto.

"yeah….from what it would seem, when they were sucked into that black hole they were separated, turned into kids, and the color of their fires changed. Kushina was picked up by the Uzumaki clan and her fire had turned red. Minato was prolly picked up here in Konoha and his was yellow. Am I right?" asked Naruto.

The Hokage could only nod.

"Now me…..I was taken from my home at three, but it must have gone wrong I was also sicked into the same black hole but the only thing that happened to me was that I revert back to a baby and I lost my memories, which I am getting back. That is when the 4th hokage found me and sealed the Kyuubi in me but also for some reason seal away my bloodline. Now it is back and it killed the Kyuubi."

The Hokage could only nod once more. "Uh…who is Starfire?"

"She is my twin sister from the world I was born….i will find a way to get back…just so you know."

"I knew that would happen….so anything else I should know…"

"Oh yeah…from the memories I get when I sleep, I als another sister called Blackfire. My true name is Foxfire, and oh yeah….I am a prince." There was nothing but silence for a few second after that before everyone in the village heard;

"WWWWWWWHHHAAAATTTT!"

"Ow…and here I thought I was loud…." chuckled Naruto

"WHAT SEC! You are an Alien Prince, your related to the 4th Hokage, and the 2nd Uzukage…..WHAT THE HELL!" Screech Sakura.

"Heh…cool." said Sasuke, not even phased by the banshee's screaming. "You are really not useless anymore."

"Yeah well, thanks, I guess." said with an annoyed look.

"Now, I was supposed to give you this stuff either with you reached Chunnin or gained your bloodline, which you have." said the old man as he tossed a few scrolls at Naruto. "Two of them are letters from them and the last one is the deed to your new house….located in the forest above the Hokage's faces." When he was done talking noticed that naruto had already read the two letters.

"Heh, I guess I was right about what happened, but it would seem they regained their memories once they met me…." said the red head.

"Oh…so what else did they give you?" asked Sasuke.

"The forbidden scroll is mine, some scroll that holds two of the great Jutsu the 4th ever created, and a scroll from my aunt about sword skills." The alien prince replied.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura all gawked at that. After that, the hokage dismissed them. Kakashi left them to read one of his books and Sasuke went to do his own thing. That left Sakura and Naruto. Unfortunately, Konohamaru and his friend s decided to show up in square rock form.

"Oh come on man….rocks are not square!" Naruto deadpanned.

"I knew it was you boss! Clever as always!" it said as it exploded in a poof of smoke to reveal him and his friends. "We are The Konohamaru Corps.!" They said as they made a weird pose.

"OK….so what do you want?"

"Play ninja with us boss!" Konohamaru said not really caring about Naruto's new looks.

"HA! A ninja playing ninja….how stupid." Sakaru put her two cents in.

The Hokage's grandkid looked between the two and smirked. "Nice going boss….but is that really your girlfriend?"

The two face vaulted before Sakura screeched "NO!" and Naruto said, "Nope, besides….she is not my type." making Sakura gawk at him.

"Oh yeah? Then what was that crap in the academy, HUH?"

"Oh I was just trying to annoy you…worked out pretty well too." smirked Naruto making Sakura have an angry blush.

"OH GOOD ONE BOSS!" laughed Konohamaru, "Besides, her forehead is just waaaay to big!"

Naruto paled at Sakura's KI and told them to all run, to which they all agreed. "KONOHAMARU! YOU NUTS FOR SAYING THAT!"

They ran for a bit until Konohamaru ran into a guy who was dressed like a cat and had make up on. "Ow….your gunna pay for that you brat."

"Kankuro, just put him down…" said the blond girl with 4 pig tails that came up behind him.

"But he hurt me Temari…now I am going to hurt him."

"Whatever, but I want no part of it." She said.

"You won't be hurting anyone!" said Naruto as he came up to them.

_Oh? Wow, local hottie!_

_he don't look so tough_ "And what are you going to do." Mr. Cat replied.

"This…" Naruto said as he disappeard and reappeared with the kid back with his friends and Sakura, and Naruto had his blade at his neck while he was behind him, shocking everyone. "Besides, I don't think your raccoon friend up in the tree would like you hurting the Hokage's grandson."

Again, everyone was shocked and Gaara sand shushined o where he was and said, "Please release my brother….Kankuro, you grace the sand village, next time I kill you." Gaara said. "Who are you?" he said to Naruto.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki…..or Foxfire." He said as he showed off some fire to which Gaara had an insane smirk.

"Ah…the savior of wave country….I will enjoy killing you."

"Heh, said the insane Raccon." Naruto replied making the three sand nin widen their eyes. "yeah I know what a demon container is like….for I was one my self." And with that he and the rest of the konoha nin walked off, leaving confused sand nin in their wake.

That night in naruto's new home…

It had taken the rest of the day to get his stuff packed and moved to his new home an dhe thought it was great! He had a living room, a kitchen, a dojo and a game room on one floor and a common room and and bedrooms on the second floor. He had a thrird floor for the master bed room, which he took. He had a on outdoor dojo and hotsprings to cool off. Yeah this was great.

"I should go check on the titans…" He as he started meditating in his room.

He found that he was staring at his sister and was about to say something when everything was explained. It seemed the Puppet King had come and took the three boys' body's as puppets and Starfire and raven had switched bodies.

"Starfire, you have to calm down. My powers are driven by emotion. The more you feel the more energy you unleash!" said raven in Starfire's body.

"But what if they find us, what if our friends are doomed, what if I am stuck looking like this forever!" Starfire said as she was in Raven's body as she smacked herself.

"We'll fix it, I don't know how, nut we will rescue the boys and we will get our bodies back." said Raven. "What's wrong wit the way I look?"

"NOTHING!" Starfire squeaked out as a traffic light exploded. "I will try to calm down. Peace, Quite, Tranqillity." The last one blew up a car.

"We are so doomed." Said Raven and then they heard Beast Boy in bird form.

"Beast Boy!" yelled Starfire.

"You mean Zombie Beast Boy. RUN!" said Raven.

_I think I came at a bad time….anything I can do to help?_ asked Naruto, but surprisingly they both heard him.

"NARUTO/FOXFIRE!" they both said.

_Yeah….Uh…since I am in both of your minds just say T Clone…..i think I can help with my new clone jutsu._

They nodded and both yelled out, "T CLONE!" and Naruto appeared before them.

They were currently in an alley. "I do not wish to fight them again!"

"We might have to! So we need to be ready." said Naruto.

Raven then asked Starfire how to use her power, but they were powered by emotion and raven was screwed. Then they were attacked by BB and Robin but the missed and attacked each other. Then they had a run in with Cyborg and Raven told Starfire how to use her powers. That could have been better because they went zooming into the air and out of control. Naruto sighed and flew after them. They landed in some garbage and Starfire said something weird, to which Naruto will ask about later. They hid for a bit, waiting for the others to go, but they heard the Puppet King talking about a ceremony to destroy the titans once and for all and then left.

They decided to get to know each other more so the two of them could use their powers. Naruto just listened and was forming a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey folk sailorkagome91 here again here is chapter 3**

**Foxfir3**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto and the two girls appeared in front of the building that held the captive titans. They appeared a few feet away and noticed that Beast Boy was patrolling in dog form.

"Well, we won't be getting in that way." said Raven.

"Let's try the roof." stated Naruto as they nodded and flew up to the top.

Once they were there, Raven told Starfire how to open the lock and she did well until she got excited and blew open the door. "Nice work." deadpanned Raven. Naruto just smacked his head.

Once they were inside they had to watch the creepy puppet make some ceremony thing to destroy the titans. When he was about to drop the titans into the blue like fire, Starfire used Raven's power to reclaim them.

"My friends, you are unharmed!" said starfire as she hugged them.

"Starfire?" asked Robin

"It is a long story." said Raven.

"Yeah, one that they will tell you later…." said Naruto.

"NARUTO!" yelled the three boys.

"GO my puppets, capture them! We'll deal with the new one later." The Puppet King said as they rushed Naruto and the girls and they got hit with a sonic wave. While Starfire and Raven where fighting Robin and Beast Boy, Naruto was dealing with Cyborg.

"Come on man…" he said as he dodged a few sonic waves. Naruto then punch him away only for him to bounce back and slammed Naruto into a wall. "Jeez….puppets are a pain in the ass." He then jump away fro The metal man's kick and looked toward the other two. They were doing good so far. Raven was having trouble using her emotions but when Starfire pointed out that the puppet king was about to rid the titan's from the world, Raven got pissed and used a starbolt to blast him away from that blue fire. Unfortunately, for the Pupput King, his control was blown into the fire and destroyed.

That made the titans all go back to their rightful bodies. "I AM ME! AND YOU ARE YOU!" said Starfire to Raven.

"An we are us!" said a happy Cyborg.

"Thanks to you three." said Robin.

"You go girls…and uh Foxfire!" said Beast Boy.

"RAVEN AND FOXFIRE! WEHAVE DONE IT!" Starfire said as she hugged Raven tightly.

"You are hugging me..." Raven said while Naruto chuckled.

"NOOOOO! The magic, with out it, I just a-" the Puppet King said as he tried to get up and finish is sentence but went dead.

"An ordinary puppet." Naruto quipped, but he decided to freak out the titans by using chakra strings to make it move.

"DUDE! He is still alive!"

"Sorry BB… that is not it….it is Chakra strings." Chuckled Naruto making the others sigh. "I'll take this guy with me,,,,might be useful. Oh…I'll seya guys later." said Naruto as he disappeared and the titans went and did their things. He was sure the two girls learn something about each other.

Naruto woke up from his meditation trance with the Puppet King in his lap. "Good thing I read a book about chakra strings…..I just wonder what I could use for this guy." He shrugged and then sealed it away. He would deal with that later. He had a team meeting today.

So with that he flame shushin to the bridge, scaring the crap out of his teammates. A few seconds later, Kakashi appeared.

"Before you say I am late….I got here before Kakashi so I am on time." said Naruto to Sakura who grumbled.

Kakashi just sweatdropped and said, "Yeah….well….i got you all signed up for the Chuunin Exams….meet tomorrow at room 312 at the academy at 9 'o' clock." He said as he passed them some papers and then disappeared to do whatever. They just shrugged and did their own thing. Naruto trained in some new jutsu and seeing what he could do with the Puppet King, Sakura stalked Sasuke and Sasuke…..nobody really wants to know. (shivers)

The next day, they arrived at the entrence and went in. They were only at the second floor and noticed that a bunch of people were trying to get in a Genjutsu room. "Well, this will make it easier for us, if they can't tell that they only went up one set of stairs." said Naruto as they just nodded and went up, but it seemed that Rock Lee was watching them leave and went after them.

They were a few rooms away from the room they were supposed to be when Lee challenged Sasuke to a dual. The went their own way while leaned against the wall knowing the outcome of the battle. He had heard about how lee was a master tiajutsu specialist.

When they came back up Sasuke looked beat up and they both looked freaked out and he did not want to know. So they made it to the room were they found Kakashi wait for them. He gave them some lecture and let them in. They were met with cold stares from more then half the room.

"Man….can't you all lighten up." said a bored Naruto as the KI went up more.

"SASUKE!" screamed Ino as she came up to them and hugged the emo from the back and Sakura started fighting with her.

"Man, what a drag…" said Shikamaru as he came up with the other Rookie 9.

"What, did Naruto die already?" asked Kiba and at this Hinata looked about ready to cry.

"No Dog Breath, I just unlocked my bloodline." said Naruto and they all looked at him in shock.

"WHOA! Naruto you look HOT!" said Ino with a blush and Hinata glared at her.

"OK…so what is it called? I never heard of a bloodline that turns the skin orange." asked Choji between bites.

"I am a Tameranian, an old bloodline that went to another world." Naruto replied.

"Interesting." Shino said as he and his bugs observed him.

"Would are quiet down!" said a voice. They all turned around to find and young kid in purple, glasses, and silver hair. "This is no cake walk, just so you know. The room is already tense and now you just made a lot of enemies" he said pointing the people in the room.

They looked and everyone except Naruto and Sasuke paled. "So…they were our enemies to begin with…." said Naruto.

"Yes but like I said, this is no cake walk, I have taken this 7 times…it is that hard!" said the boy. "Oh! Where are my manners, I am Kabuto. I have made Nin Cards. If you want info on someone just ask."

Sasuke smirked and said, "Rock Lee of Konoha, Gaara of the sands, and Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha."

"Oh, you know their names…good." 4 eyes said as he took 3 card out of his deck. "Let's see, Rock Lee is a master of Taijutsu but his other skills suck. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten. They have done 50 d ranks and 40 c ranks."

"Next we have Gaara of the Sands. He uses Sand but mot much else. His teammates are Temari and Kankuro. He had done 50 d ranks, 30 c ranks, and wow….1 b rank and through out all of these missions…he came back unharmed." This made a lot of people unease at this. "Ok, now we have Naruto Uzumaki….wait. It seems they call him Foxfire…wait THE FOXFIRE!" He look up and Naruto nodded and the room's ki increase. Everyone outside of Konoha knew of him and most feared him.

"How come we never heard of this!" asked Kiba.

"Most likely the council still hates me."

"Why?" asked Shino.

"Long story…I'll tell you later."

"Yes well, Naruto has done 30 D ranks, 1 c rank that turned into an a rank where he got his name." said Kabuto as he went on to tell the other about the other villages and he pissed off the sound ninja and they rushed into attack him but Naruto blocked their path with his sword, shocking and angering a lot of people. The Mist nin were the most piss.

"FOXFIRE! We will kill you and get the sword back for our village!" said a random mist nin but was interrupted by a poof of smoke with a voice behind it.

"NOT ON MY WATCH! NOW PICK A SEAT AND SHUT UP! THE FIRST EXAM STARTS NOW!" said a man. "I AM IBIKI AND I AM YOU WORST NIGHTMARE!"

As soon as the test were passed out and the rules laid down naruto took one look at the test and thought, _Oh shit._ He thought about looking at hinata's test but decided not too, he had a better idea. So he contacted starfire. _Hey star!_

Back in the titans world, Starfire looked up and thought, _Yes brother?_

_I am taking the Chuunin exams…..the first part of it is a written test. But that is not important. I made a jutsu were I can show you the exams….do you and the others want to watch?_

_How will we see it brother?_

_On your TV._

_Ok I will ask._ "Friends! I have news!"

"What is it Star?" asked Robin.

"Naruto is taking his Chuunin Exam and want to know if we would like to watch. He has made a 'Jutsu' to show us on the TV."

"Dude! That is awesome! I am in!" said BB. Raven was interested and closed her book and nodded.

"Sure, nothing good is on anyway." Cy said.

"Yeah, it is ok with me." Robin said.

Starfire node and thought, _I is ok brother…..you may do it._

_Alrigtht._

Back in Naruto's world, he did two silent jutsus, one for him and one for the TV connection. _Inner eye style: all view eye jutsu!_ His vision was sorta like the byakugan but in color and he could see the test answers! _Alright now….Dimension style: Dimension Eye!_ And with that the Titans' TV went crazy for a minute until they saw everything. It seemed that Naruto made an invisible eye above the test taker that moved whenever needed.

"Dude this is awesome….but even I hate written tests." said BB.

"That is because you lack the knowledge to do them." Raven quipped and BB had steam coming out of his ears while the others laughed. They then found out they could heard Naruto's thoughts.

_Ok….the purpose of this test it to measure our information gathering skills. The clan people with use their bloodline power to do this while I am using a jutsu._

An hour passed after that. The titans how some of the ninja go their answers. Team guy had used mirrors, Gaara used his sand eye, Kankuro used his puppet to help him and temari, the hyuugas used their byakugans, the Uchiha use his Sharigan, Ino went into Sakura's mind; that one made Raven's eyes go wide, Shion used his bugs, and Kiba used his dog. A lot of people were caught and thrown out which made Cy and BB laugh. Robin actually learned how to be stealthier!

"ALL RIGHT YOU MAGGOTS! Time for the final question! Now you can choose not to take it and come back later." Ibiki said and a random ninja asked why. "Because, if you fail this question….you will be a genin for the rest of your life!" there were cries of outrage and Ibiki shut them up. "TOUGH SHIT! You unlucky lot got me for a proctor this time!" At that a lot of people started leaving, that was until Naruto yelled about not giving up and working is way no matter what. This gave a lot of people their courage back and they stayed, much to the surprise of Ibiki. "Are you sure that is all?" No one moved. "Very well then you all…" everyone was hanging at to what he said next, and the tians were on the edged of their seats. "PASS!"

At this they face vaulted and the ninja all cried out "WHAT!" Ibiki then explained the nature of the test and most people got it.

"Now it is time for your next Exam!" Ibiki said but was cut off as something crashed though the window and a banner came up that said "THE HOT AND SEXY ANKO! Second Proctor!" with anko in the middle. "Damnit Anko, your early again!"

A lot of people had sweatdrops on their head and the titans had gob smacked looks on their faces.

"So…" said Anko as she looked out into the crowd. "Damn Ibiki, your losing your touch!"

"Not my fault we got some good ninja this time."

"Ah what do you know, I will cut that number in half whe my test is over! NOW MAGGOTS, GET TO TRAINING GROUND 44 OR ELSE!" she yelled.

They all quickly left, but seemed that the titans were needed and starfire said,_ Borther we must go now…we will watch when we get back._

_Alrigtht….later then._ Thought Naruto as the connections was cut and he went to the forest of death.

When he got there, Anko started explain the rules and what to expect in there Forest of Death. "Oh, and don't die." She said a little two happily for everyone as they shivered.

Naruto decide to mock her and got a kunai to the cheek. "Your not taking me serious, my hot friend." She said as she licked his cheek and he shivered. Between most of the guys, some thought he was lucky and others just shivered again.

"Sorry but I don't think I am your type." Naruto said as he appeared in a nearby branch and the Naruto she was holding went up in blue flames, shocking a lot of people.

"Oh we'll see!" she said a little to happily again. After that they all went to get their scrolls. Naruto made a fake heaven scroll and gave it to Sasuke while he kept the real one.

When the sounder went off they rushed into the forest and into a random direction. "We should have pass word just incase we get separated." stated Sasuke.

"Hmm…what should be Sasuke-kun!" asked the pink haired one.

"I think it should be something we all know."

"Pink fire, blue fire, norm…..what do you get?" asked Naruto.

"Uh…got me." asked Sasuke.

"An Orange explosion….remember that." He said to which the others just nodded. "Ok, well I am going to the bathroom" he then walked off.

A few minutes later, 'naruto' appeared and Sasuke asked the question to which the guy just said yellow fire. The knocked out the ninja that turned out to be a mist nin but fell on their knees soon after because of the mysterious grass nin.

With naruto, he was currently in the belly of a snake. "Oh come on! Can't a guy go to the bathroom in peace!" he said as he struggled in the stomach of the big snake. "That's it, **EYE OF THE STORM**!" He yelled out and the wind on the inside and outside of the snake started picking up and turned into blades. He was the eye of the storm and while the rest of the snake was being sliced up by the hurricane force winds. Let's just say there were a lot of snake guts everywhere. Some of it got on a near by team and they panicked and screamed while running away.

He cleaned himself of with a small wind jutsu and started running toward the others. When he got there, Sasuke was about to be bitten by none other then the snake freak himself. Naruto got in the way and yelled out, **"STAR FLARE!"** He body glowed with his energy and since Orochimaru was in front of him, he got the full blast of the light.

"Ahhhh! My eyes! I am going to kill you!" yelled Orochimaru. While he was dealing with his eyes, Naruto had taken out his new sword. When Orochimaru got his vision back he saw naruto with his sword drawn and said, "Ah….the famous Foxfire…..your jutsu have made you famous….no one ever thought to use blue fire! Sadly, I am going to kill you now!" he said as he brought out his own sword…from his mouth. So with that they rush at each other and Orochimaru was surprised that the famous Grass Cutter sword was not cutting through Naruto's sword. "WHY IS IT NOT CUTTING THROUGH!"

"Heh…ever heard of seals?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"Seals don't interest me." The snake said.

"Oh really….then how about I release an experiemental seal I have been working on." said Naruto as he put his hand on the blade as all the seals glowed. **"SOUL BLADE 1!" **The blade looked like a bigger version of Zabimaru from bleach but it also still looked like the same blade until he started using it like a whip.

Orochimaru had to dodge furiously to void being hit by twisting blade but he did get hit twice and it created gashes, one on his shoulder and one cross his chest.

After a few more sword strikes, Naruto used his fist and tried to punch the snake but missed and hit a tree making it fly off somewhere.

_Oh shit….he has Tsunade's strength! I better bit the Uchiha fast and get the hell outta here!_

Somewhere else…

A team of random ninja were running from a huge bug-like creature when a tree fly by them and crushed the bug. "What just happened?"

With Shino and the others, Shino shiver and Hinata asked what was wrong.

"I feel a disturbance in the force."

Back with Naruto…

Orochimaru then made a few hand said, **"Snake Paralyzer!" **He slammed his hands in the ground and a purple snake came out and struck Naruto making him go unconscious with his sword automatically going back in the seal and with Sakura's quick thinking from far away, she threw an kunai and caught Naruto.

Orochimaru then did his curse seal jutsu and bit Sasuke telling him to come to him for power.

Naruto was unconscious for now but his mind went to the Titans world.

**The end NOT lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey folk sailorkagome91 here again here is chapter 4 **

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto is going to stay in the Titan's world. Naruto will be in the titan's world for a bit since time is messed up.

Naruto materialized in the sky above ocean next to the Titan's Tower. It seemed the Titans were juts getting back from their mission when Raven felt an odd energy in the sky and looked up. She widened her eyes and yelled out, "NARUTO!" as she pointed up.

The other titans were shocked to find Naruto falling from the sky! "What the heck is going on!" asked Cyborg.

Starfire didn't bother to answer; instead she just flew up to catch the boy before he plunged into the water. She then brought him into the tower and then others just followed. She then just laid him on the couch and as soon as the others came in he woke up.

"Aw….what hit me…" the blond said, he then looked around at the others and said, "OK….this is weird. I know I did not use the T clone…"

"We are not sure either brother. You just fell from the sky." Starfire said.

"Well…the last thing I remember is being struck with one of Orochimaru's Jutsu. Heh…..I must be unconscious…..and since I have a connection to Starfire…my mind must have went here…" Naruto rambled.

"That is possible…." said Raven.

"Well, at least I get some time to hangout with you guys. So what happened since I last heard from you all?" He asked

The Titans looked at each other and Robin started off with the Red X episode. They each told what happened up until Blorthog.

"So wait! I missed a Tameranian holiday!" groaned Naruto.

"I am sorry brother…..but next year's will be great with you there as well!" said Starfire.

"I guess….but I will not missed next year's!"

"That is cool but isn't the chuunin exams going on?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, but the second test is for five days and until I wake up….I am not going anywhere." said Naruto.

"Heh looks like you stuck with us for a bit then….you wouldn't MIND staying with us do you?" joked BB to which raven sweat dropped on.

"I guess not."

"Cool…and since you already helped us before, catch." said Robin as he threw a communicator at Naruto who caught it.

"Heh thanks man."

"It is no problem. Starfire asked me to the next time you came…..and she already set up a room…..she'll show you the way man." said Robin as they left.

"Are you going to ask him about the kyuubi and those seals?" Raven said.

"Yeah….in a bit." said Robin.

As soon as they got back Robin asked about the Kyuubi. "Well….the day I was born the Kyuubi no Kitsune came and attacked my village. My Uncle, the 4th Hokage, gave up his life to seal the kyuubi in me, but he also sealed my alien powers to keep me safe I guess. Anyway….when I was on the mission to wave, I thought that my teammate had died and that pissed me off. It unlocked my alien power and that is how starfire found out about me. Now on the way back to my home village of Konoha, the kyuubi contacted me and said that my alien powes were making the seal that held the kyuubi work fast in absorbing it. I now have all of its chakra. Since I had the 9 tailed fox in me I was called a demon container. Now since he was the strongest of the tailed beasts, there are more then likely 8 other people like I was. I only know of one and his name is Gaara. He has the 1 tailed Raccoon." Naruto finished.

"Whoa…I wonder if I could turn into these beasts.." BB pondered.

"Probably…The raccoon was a sand raccoon were its body was made of sand….could be useful for you."

"I'll say!" said BB.

"Hmm….I have read about these tailed beasts….they were pretty strong as they were from different worlds and were banished into your world where they could be controlled. These beats were massive. The beast were Raccoon, Ghost Cat, 3 tailed Turtle, 4 tailed buffalo, the 5 tailed element dog, 6 tailed Phoenix, 7 tailed Lion, 8 headed Snake, and the 9 tailed fox. It is said that if they ever combine they will create the creature from hell…..Anima." said Raven.

"Wow…didn't know that…" said BB and Naruto at the same time.

"Hey BB, try turning into the Sand Raccoon later….might help you." said Naruto.

"This information does make it easier to locate you world and then try and rip open a portal to it…." said Raven.

"Good to know…." said Naruto, he then turned his head out the window.

"What is it Brother?"

"I sense two chakra signatures out there….one is chasing the other."

"Let's go see what it is about Titans." said Robin as they left to go see.

When they got there, they saw a girl getting chased by a huge scorpion. "Heh….that is some thing you don't see everyday." Naruto joked, which BB and Cy laughed. They they saw the girl get cornered and Robin yelled out.

"Titans GO!" but it seemed that the girl had led the creature into a trap and used the earth and took it out by slamming a huge piece of earth, which looked like a bridge, on it.

"She was not introuble." said Starfire.

"She was leading it into a trap." Cy said.

"Question is." Robin started.

"Who is she?" BB finished for Robin.

"Yeah…had I wonder how she got her earth powers. " Naruto said putting his two cents in. Unfortunately for them….Slade was watching.

She then used her powers to rise up to them and when she saw them she asked, "What? Haven't you guys seen a super hero before?"

Robin decided to talk and said, "I Robin and we are the-"

"Teen Titans!" she said as she pounded his fist, "Rock on, it is cool to meet you guys. I am Terra, And your Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and" she said as he pointed to each of them until BB tried saying his name and failing miserably, "Beast Boy?" at this he just turned into a floating turtle. "Dude! That is hilarious!"

"Hilarious? ME? Really?" he asked and she just winked which hade him fall. Cyborg pretend to catch him but he just let him fall.

"OH! And you the new guy I have been hearing about….Foxfire right?"

"Yep…..but you can call me Naruto if ya want." He said as he shook her hand.

"Curiosity of bounds, please where do you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color, do you wish to me my friend?" Starfire asked in one breath.

Naruto just shook his head asked Raven. "I know I don't know her that well but is she always like this?" to which Raven just nodded.

"Um…Earth, walked, red, and sure." Terra said as she leaned back a bit.

Starfire then hugged her tightly saying, "HELLO NEW FRIEND!"

"How's it going." Terra managed to get out.

Then as he was straightening out her arms BB asked, "So what is a cool little chicky to our big groovy city huh?" and Naruto juts smack his head.

"I go where the wind takes me ya'know. I get to see new places, meet new people, stomp a few bad guys here and there."

"Cool ha ha ha" said BB.

"Fascinating!"

"Well alright!"

"Sounds like fun!" said Naruto.

Raven and Robin just looked at each other. "You mean you don't have a home?" asked Robin.

"The earth is my home, I have been crashing in a cave on the other side of the hill."

"UNEXCEPTIBLE!" yelled Star. "I cannot permit my new friend to live in a lonely cave of darkness!"

"I have a flashlight."

"You will stay with us!" Starfire said as she started dragging the poor girl to the T tower. She started to argue but BB and Cy cut in telling her it was ok.

Raven noticed Robin was feeling the ground for something and said, "Everything ok?"

"Not Sure."

"Yeah…..her chakra is a little off." said Naruto as they left and a spot Robin was at a few moments before broke away and fell to the ground. _Her control sucks!_ He thought as as he heard it.

Once they were at the tower, BB wanted to know if he could help at all but all she asked for was food, And food she ate…a lot of it. Naruto smirked…he could eat more though. When starfire offer her homemade glork she ate it and said it tastes like sushi mixed with ice cream.

"I should try then." said naruto while the other titans just looked at them like they were crazy. So for the rest of the day, Terra just cleaned up and when it was time to sleep, she crashed on the couch. The titans talked it over and they would see how she would do tomorrow during practice.

She went outside during the night and BB went to see what was up. They taked for a bit and Naruto heard what she sayed about her sucky control over her powers. He was on the roof and thought,_ I knew it….._

The next day they saw Cy go through the obstacle course and when he was done he yelled out about setting a new course record.

"Heh, my turn!" said naruto as he got ready. As soon as it started, Laser beams shot at him and he used his ninja reflexes and jumped out of the way. HE also had to jump away from the gaint hand that came out of the ground but he did punch one and sent it flying into the air. He did all the while the peanut gallery cheering for him. He then sped through the falling walls but had to jump above on to get though.

Then the ground gave out to show a large hole, which he fell into but he used his fire to launch himself out of the hole. It sounded like a rocket going off and when he landed, a few more drones came out of the ground and started shooting at him.

He then brought out his sword and yelled out "**SOUL SEAL 2" **and his blade disappeared and out of nowhere, the drones' flying disks were cut to pieces by a swarm of pink…things. So with that he was finished, in 2 minutes flat.

The titans just looked at him aw. "Dude! What was that!"

"Yes and why did you not use our flight ability?" asked Starfire.

"Oh….yeah I am really good with seals and it seems that I can make them so whatever I want! What you saw was that my blade split into thousands of small blades to protect me. When the light catches them, they turn pink. I think the correct name for this would be Senbonzakura. As for fly like normal…..wll I wanted to try something new, don't wanna have to rely on it so much." At this, Starfire just made o with her mouth.

"Whoa….that is something. Who knew?" asked Cyborg. "You even beat my time!"

"Yeah, cool huh?" Naruto smirked, "OK Earth girl….your turn." With that Terra got ready and he could hear BB saying that she would be ok and she was…it was the obstacle course that was in trouble. It was pretty much demolished.

"Yeah Raven…..we will really need a new obstacle course." Then everyone's communicator were going off…..but instead of usual communicator alarm…the flames on Naruto's trench coat were flashing. He had made a seal to do that as well.

"OK…why is everyone blinking and flashing?" asked Terra so the next thing they did was go back inside to see what was up. They found out it was Slade and went to the mines.

When they go there they say many Slade bots. "OK….I am not picking up any chakra signatures."

"Their not alive Foxfire….they are robots that Slade has made." said Robin.

"Ok then." Naruto said as Terra was very confused as she had no clue what chakra was.

"Titans GO!" with that they all separated to attack the bots.

Naruto shot a few fire bolts with his sister and then smirked seeing that these things were not that smart. "I wonder how much these things can lift." At this Star looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean brother?"

"I mean this! **Soul Seal 3!" **The blade glowed again and this time it grew again in to look like a giant square fish hook. He then rush up to one and slashed it a few times and before it fell, he kicked it at few other that were coming after him. They were crashed underneath the weight.

Near the end of the fight, they all heard Terra yelled out Beast Boy and then a loud crash. When they got to the rubble, Naruto and Robin started removing the rocks until they saw green sand going into the rubble and it morphed into a green gorilla.

"Nice….you were actually able to turn into Shukaku to cushion the fall." said Naruto.

"You ok?" asked Robin and BB nodded his head.

"Where's Terra?" He asked, but the other just shook their heads and he went to look for her while more Slade bots came and attacked.

"Ah man, don't these things ever quite?" Naruto said as he blast a few with his fire and made the others go heavy with a few swipes of his blade. After about ten minutes of Terra and BB being gone, the mine started collapsing.

"We need to get out of here." Raven said in her usual monotone.

"Slade is trying to bring down the whole mine!" replied Cy.

"I am not sure this is slade." said Robin.

'Think you right robin…..I feel traces of Terra's energy all over the place…..Slade must of pissed her off or something." said Naruto as Stafire flew next to them.

"I cannot locate Terra or Beast Boy."

"Oh this is not good." said Naruto, but then the shacking stopped. "OK…..I don't feel her energy all over the place…..BB must have calmed her down." To this the other just nodded.

Later that night he saw Terra's bag was all filled. "She is leaving?" He then thought about it and put and a scroll in her bag, where she would find it later. He then went to get tell the others. A hour later, she started to leave.

"Well guys it's been real. Seriously, thanks for everything but I should-"

"Don't even think about it." Cy said, standing in the door way.

"OK." She said as he turned to the others, "what is going on?"

"Well" Raven started.

"We talked it over and…" said Cy.

"We wish for you to stay here, with us!" Starfire giggled.

"We think you'd make a great addition to our team." Robin.

"Yeah…I can't be the new guy forever, Earth girl." smirked Naruto.

"So…wanna be a Titan?" asked BB.

"Me? Really?"

"Of course, you'll need more training. I know you have trouble controlling your powers, and we can help-" Robin would have continued but Terra had dropped her communicator and rounded on BB.

"YOU TOLD HIM!"

"I didn't!"

"You promised! You lied to me! YOU LIED!" Terra yelled as she ran out the door wit BB following her.

"I guess she is sensitive about it…." Naruto stated as he and Robin went to go talk with BB.

"I just figured it out, I didn't know it was a secret." Robin said sadly.

"She didn't even say good-bye." BB sighed.

"You know…it is not that hard to figure out….but I am sure she'll be back….and I hope she takes a look at that scroll too." At this the other two titans looked at him confused. "*sigh* I saw the backpack and figured out she was leaving. So I put a scroll in the pack. It contains Chakra control and some earth jutsu…."

"I hope it works for her…" BB said as they all looked out into the ocean.

Xxxxxxx

With Terra a few days later…

She had stopped running and started unpacking. That is when she saw it. She took out the scroll and started reading.

_Yo Terra,_

_You know….with someone who can sense chakra like me, you can't help but notice your poor control over your own power, but it seems that with us you gained a bit control. In the seal below, it contains Chakra Control exercises that I had to do to control my chakra….Tree walking, water walking….and some others. Also, since you are earth based….I have put some earth jutsu in the scroll…but ONLY try with once you have finished tree walking. Otherwise, you can really hurt yourself. All you have to do to get these is put your hand on the seal and say release. Good luck earth girl….._

_Your follow titan,_

_Foxfire_

_P.S. We are rivals…I am wind._

After about a minute, she released the seal and went her own way. _Thanks everyone…_

Hope you all liked it. Next time is Fear Itself and Date with Destiney. Then he goes back into his body. Though I have another question….Should robin go on the date or Naruto….cuz he is going…just he poke fun at chuckles.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey folk sailorkagome91 here again here is chapter 5 **

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 5**

The Teen Titans had just gotten to the video rental store to see what was up, they had heard there was a weird commotion. When they got there, they saw a teenage brunette girl getting attacked but some possessed TV. That is when Cyborg blasted it with his sonic cannon.

"Well well well, If it isn't my old archenemieses…the Teen Titans!" some fat guy said as he came up to them.

"Yeah…who is this guy?" asked BB.

Cy shrugged and felt at odd power coming from the guys remote…at least that what he thinks it is called.

The fat guy then used the remote and pressed a button, then all the TV's behind him put a projection of his introduction. "I am the master of monsters, I am your darkest nightmare's come to life, I am Control Freak."

"A couch potato with a supped up remote, I am petrified…" Raven drawled out.

"Not much to this guy is there?" Naruto asked no one in particular as he appeared next Raven.

"You will be, you will be." said the freak as he pressed another button and some gray mailbox looking creature came up to the two.

"Possession!" Naruto got out as him and Cy rushed it.

"Come on Foxfire, let's drop the dropbox"

"Oh so that is what it is called." replied Naruto as he kicked it. While that was going on….the other titans were trying to get the remote but it seemed that the freak possessed more things. After Naruto thought that Cy had it, he went to go help his sister with the flying cash registers. After awhile, Star took out one and Naruto took out the other with an exploding kunai. "A little explosion of cash never hurt anyone." He then look back toward Cy and sweatdropped. Evil candy…that is just weird! Robin had taken out some cardboard samurai, Starfire was fighting that TV thing again, BB was running from a cardboard cut of something called wicked scary, and Raven was dealing with possessed videos.

"Can this get any weirder?" he said as he sent a super charged blue star bolt at the TV to free Star some she would have a better chance.

But it seemed that Control Freak noticed naruto and sent a few more TVs at him. "Take a look at this!"

"Yeah….I am looking but all I am going to see in a bit is melt metal!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! **Fire Style: STAR FALL!" **He rose his arms into the air and super charged blue fire formed into a huge ball of energy and sent it at the possessed TV. There was a small exposion and the TVs were all half melted.

Robin then used his birdarangs and cut the water system to make it rain and make the possessed….well unpossessed and they all just fell and what fire their was, was gone.

"AH, my remote! I can't live without my remote!" The freak said as Robin took the remote and asked while grabbing the guy's shirt;

"Ever think you watch to much TV?"

"This isn't over, you hear me! THIS ISN'T OVER!"

"Uh…yea it is man." Naruto said with a bored tone.

"Looks pretty over to me." Raven said.

"GUYS! Check it out!" BB started as he went through the movies on the ground, "Movie night!" he then took it to the cashier and started trying to find his rental card.

"Just take it!" the girl said he she handed it to his face.

"OK….this place is weird, but at least there is never a dull moment." said Naruto.

Back at the tower…

BB had used the intercom to get Robin in the living room with the others.

"What's the problem?"

"The problem is that it is show time and your not in you seat. Even Naruto is here and he has no clue how this stuff works!" BB said.

"You know….I have been learning and I can understand that….it is just the other stuff the goes over my head" The blond said as Star just told him they would learn together. While that was happening, Robin had a cheesed off look on his face as he went to sit down.

"Cyborg, you are certain you do not desire to have unhealthy sugar candies?" asked Starfire.

"Ugh…make it go away…" said a sick Cy.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Evil candy not agreeing with a hero like you man?"

Before Cy could respond, BB interrupted. "Ladies and Gentalmen, get ready for the scariest night of your lives! Maybe Control Freak's monsters didn't scare you, but this movies is going to freak you out!" he said as he appeared next to each titan and ended up between Raven and Naruto.

"Whatever…."

"That crap was just weird for me."

BB's mouth fell off at this point. Then Robin and Starfire started blabbing about some hotdog documentary and Cy threw up. BB just went on about the movie being cursed and Naruto rolled his eyes while raven told him start the movie.

By the end of the movie, they all had freaked out looks on their faces.

"Is it over?" asked BB.

"I dare not open my eyes to find out." Star said.

"Now I am really sick to my stomach." Cy said.

"I've fought psychotic villains, robot commandos, and giant oozing monsters, but that is the scariest thing I have ever seen." said Robin, while Raven recovered and pretended nothing was wrong.

"Yeah…I just hope I don't have to run into that in the ninja world." said Naruto.

After that they all looked at each other and just laughed.

"Did I tell you or did I tell you!" said BB looking proud.

"Thrilling Beast Boy!" Star said. "It was wonderfully horrible!"

At they all just talked about how scary it was. Raven was again keeping to herself.

"So, Raven admit it! You were totally scared!" BB said.

"I don't do fear."

"Eh whatever ya say Raven….that crap freaked out even me….." naruto said with a smirk. She just looked at him like he was stupid. After that they went to bed but it started raining.

They all had to get up because they all heard some chick scream! They meet in the living room and Raven asked as she came in, "Who screamed!"

"Sounded like it came from the movie, did we leave the TV on?" asked Robin.

"We did not and the movie is right here!" said Star as she held the movie, but the light went off for some reason.

"OK, that's creepy." Cy said.

"The storm! Probably just tripped a circuit breaker." Said Robin as he a tentacle went on his shoulder. "Ok Beast Boy, You got us….good one."

"Uh, dude." The green kid said from across the bird boy. They all looked to see that freaky green monster from the moive.

"OH CRAP! IT CAME TO LIFE MAN!" said a freaked out Naruto as he attacked they tried to counter.

They tried everything they could against that thing but no good. Naruto noticed that Raven tried to use her powers and couldn't and when she was knocked into a wall, it was gone! "OK…that could have been better." He said as he tried to get out of the dog pile formed from the pile of titans when it disappeared.

"AH! Someone's claws are on my grebnacks!"

"Heh, my bad!" said BB while Naruto glared at him.

"There was a monter here right?" asked Cy.

"Where did it go?" asked Robin, looking around.

"And from where did it come?" Star said getting up.

"HELLO!" BB said as he went on with a story that watching the movie opened a portal to another dimension and that it where it came from and now it wanted to eat them all.

"OR." said Cy not buying it.

"Control Freak must have gotten into the tower and stole his remote and get his revenge."

Star eeped while Raven said, That doesn't explain why my powers aren't working."

They where then going to split up and search the tower search the tower but BB freak out.

"Hmm…I have to admit, somewhat, to BB's theory…..I do feel an odd but familiar power in the air….but something is up…" said Naruto as the others looked at him. "Let's just look around for now….se what is up."

As they were searching that heard a help me coming from BB room and when they found what it was….well they were all pissed that Beast Boy, had a toy to freak them out, plus a lot of clothes stuff in the closet that fell on them.

"Oooo! Look out yall, big scary monkey!" Cy laughed mockingly.

"Heh heh yeah Raven. You should've seen the look on your face." laughed BB.

"You mean THIS look." She said pissed off.

"No….that's more angry, then scared.

"I already told you I don't get scared!"

"Sometimes it is better to admit fear then to reject it…" said Naruto only to get a glare from the monster thing came again. "Uh, like right NOW!" he said freaked out.

"Titans MOVE!" ordered Robin and they all started to runaway. They almost fell down an elevator but they caught each other.

When they got out of it, Starfire was the first to speak. "The creature is gone, we are safe."

"Yeah…for now….I felt that odd power again….still freaky though." said Naruto.

"Ok, don't even try to tell me that didn't scare you!" BB said as the tentacles came back and grabbed him. "AHHH! WHAT I TELL YOU! FUNNY GUY GOES FIRST!" Naruto and Robin ran after him but ended up and a door

"Oh come on! It is like he was dragged into that power!" Naruto managed to get out as Robin opened the door.

"Beast Boy he is…" Star started.

"Gone." said Raven and Naruto at the same time. What they came to was the evidence room. They looked around until they came upon the remote and Robin started saying that he didn't think this was not Control Freak.

"Well who ever this is doing this, they are not going to scare us." Raven said.

"Fear ! That's it! The movie, the monsters, Raven's Powers! The answer's right in front of us! If Control Freak isn't behind this then it has to be-" he said but was cut off as he was dragged into the wall. Raven and Starfire tried to pull him out but were flicked back by the other tentacles and Cy and Naruto went to try and pull him but Robin's arm slipped from them.

"Robin!" Cy yelled and then punched a hole in the wall to reveal nothing. "I don't suppose any of you know what he was going to say." The others just shook their heads. They then tried looking through all of the tower for the two missing Titans, maybe they ended up somewhere else in the tower, but Naruto doubted it….he could not feel their chakra anywhere. Only that odd chakra that was familiar for some reason.

Raven the said they should look in the basement. They open the door to it and Raven and Naruto went in first, followed by the Cy and star. When they were at the bottom of the stairs, Starfire said nobody was there and tried going back up but Cy stopped her.

"Not yet, we have to get to the bottom of this."

"This unpleasant room is not…the bottom?" she asked.

"Don't worry Star….i got your back if anything weird happens." said Naruto as he smiled and she relaxed….only a bit though.

"Come on." said Raven as they started walking around.

Something ran past them and Star freaked out and tried blasting it. "What is it?" asked Cy.

"The floor! I saw something!"

"I didn't." commented Raven, and Naruto just shock his head.

"My vision scanners are not picking up anything either."

Naruto looked at him and said, "Man…..that is cool….but I guess I would not work for me." He really wanted the vision scanner stuff in his head but he didn't want half his body gone.

"Right….let's keep moving."

Something ran past Star again and she blasted it. "Would you stop that already? It was probably Just a few rats." Raven said, annoyed.

"THOSE ARE NOT RATS!" Star said pointing behind the three.

Lots of four eyed rat things appeared and jumped at them. The titans started running now. "OK! This is just getting freaky!" Naruto said as he, Starfire, and Cyborg started shooting at them. They started running up the stairs but Starfire had lagged behind and got surround by the little creatures and they made a portal to swallow him up.

"STARFIRE!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the spot where all the freaky rats were and they diappeared.

"No…" said Cy as him and Raven came up behind Naruto.

Naruto got pissed off and used his alien strength and punch the ground so hard it made and dent and some of the floor to come up. "Damnit! It's bad enough we lost Beast Boy and Robin, but now Starfire! Come on…we need to find out what is doing this and put a stop it now!" he said as he started going up the stairs and the other two quickly behind him.

Once they got back up, Cy offered some nice advice, "We'll get through this alright, don't be scared."

"For the last time, I am not afraid." Raaven said as she and Naruto walked past Cyborg. Then for some reason, his light was gone. "Cyborg, I could use a little more light. Cyborg?" she said as they turned around to find nothing there! Then some dark bird like creature came out of nowhere and came after them. They were chased all the way into an elevator and for some reason it was working with no power. "No!" Black water started to rise until the doors opened and they both fell out of the elevator all wet.

"You know…this is getting weirder and…weirder." Naruto panted as he tried getting his breath back. He then noticed that they were back in the living room. Then that green tentacle creature came out of one door and all those weird rats came out of the other. "Give them back!" Yelled Naruto as the creature tried to get them and he attacked it. _"Oh this is so annoying….wait a sec. I get it now! The reason this odd chakra is so familiar…the movie was scary for Raven….her power don't work because they are turning against her because she won't admit her fears…..what a twist! _He thought while fighting the monster while Raven was dealing with the weird rats. That cost him though….a tentacle came and waked him into the wall.

"Naruto!" Raven yelled, and rats went after him instead.

Naruto didn't even try and get up. He just looked at her and smiled. When they were starting to cover him he said, "I believe in you…..don't worry, I am sure you'll figure it out." With that he was gone and they were coming back to her.

"NO!" she said as she back up all the way to the windows. Then the windows themselves turned into some huge rat! She was surrounded! "Stay back! You don't scare me!" She then began her I am not afraid mantra. She then realized that she was afraid. "I…am afraid, but that doesn't mean I can't fight back!" _"You were right…I would figure it out. _She got her powers back and rose up into the air as the creatures started backing away. Azereth Metrion Zinthos!" Her power flew in all directions and made all the creature be absorbed by it and then it went into the night sky and cried out before disappearing and her losing consciousness.

A few minutes later, everything was back to normal. She opened her eyes to see everyone.

"Raven." said Robin as Naruto helped her up.

"You're all ok?"

"We were never in any danger." Robin said.

"Say what?" Cy said.

"Did you not see the monsters!" BB yelled.

"We say them, but they were never really there. Raven was afraid, but when she wouldn't talk about it, the fear found another way out."

"Her power!" Star said.

"Yeah! Think of it as one scary ass Genjutsu!" Naruto smirked. 'That is why I felt the familiar power all over the place.

"Once you accepted your fear, you regained control over it." Robin finished.

"You mean Raven made all those creepy crawlies by accident?" BB asked.

"Uh…sorry." She said as the sun came.

"Ah! Sunrise, time for bed." Cy yawned out as he walked away.

"You know….your haunted house was way creepier then that stupid movie. Any chance you wanna do all this again for Halloween?" BB asked.

"I'm afraid not." She droned out.

"I might be able to help with that….just gotta get better at Genjutsu then I am now….I am also going to find out what Halloween even is." said Naruto as the other two in the room face vaulted.

A few days later…

Robin was on his motorcycle trying ti find some villain while Raven and Cyborg were in the T-car and BB, Starfire, and Naruto were flying around looking for it.

"Range to Target?" The Boy Wonder asked.

"Five hundred and closing, should have a visual in a minute." Cy said.

"There he is!" Star yelled out.

"Correction. There it is." Raven said.

"Where do all these things come from….some radio active land…..sheesh!" said Naruto, as they caught up to the spider headed dude, but the guy had a gun and shot it to separate the titans. They gave chase to him but he sending those super lugies at the and Cy almost crashed the T-car. Robin managed to get really close to the guy but, he shot a weird beam at Robin and he was petrified and he was falling! Starfire and Foxfire managed to catch him.

"Getting away! We have to go after him." Robin managed to get out.

"You mean we have to go after him. You need to recover!" Cy said.

"But!"

"Dude, the guy's got a spider for a head….shouldn't be that hard to find." BB said. With that the group split up with BB, Raven, and Cyborg going after the guy and Naruto, Starfire, and Robin going home. When they got there, Starfire started to twist Robin in very painful looking ways.

"Better?"

"Oh, much thanks" He said.

"I welcome you. There are few problems that Tameranian Acupressure cannot solve."

"Man….I really need to learn more about Tameran…..I am the dumbest Tameranian out there!"

"Do not worry brother. You will learn in time"

"Hope so."

"Yeah….but not we can focus solving our other problem." said Robin as he took out his communicator and said, "Titans! Any luck on finding our jewel thief?"

"We found something worse." Raven said and they all looked in the communicator and paled.

"Oh crap." Naruto got out as they looked at all the weird moths. They fought for a while but it seemed that a whole swarm of them seemed to be coming over the horizon.

"Uh we are going to need back up." Cyborg said.

"Were on our way!" Robin said as the three of them started to run off to help.

"Don't bother!" said some freaky moth like guy as their TV showed him. "Even if you defeat a few of my children, you won't be able to stop me from releasing the entire swarm!" He said as the back ground show them.

"THERE ARE MORE OF THOSE THINGS!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, unless you want your city turned into a moth eaten wasteland. You will do exactly as I say!"

"What do you want?" Robin said through gritted teeth.

"My demands are simple! The city will declare me ruler, the teen titans will surrender, and ROBIN!"

"Hmm?"

"You will take this lovely young lady to her junior prom." The moth man said as a screen showed a blond haired, loud mouth chick.

"HI ROBIPOO!" She screeched as Naruto could not help but fall on the ground laughing.

"Umm, what was that last part again?"

"Robin. Who is this girl and why does she call you Poo?" asked Starfire, which only made Naruto laugh a lot louder. This was one earth thing he did know but his sister didn't.

"Her name is kitten and you will take her to prom!" the moth freak yelled.

"This prom is some manner of duel, yes? Robin eagerly accepts!"

"No! Hah hahahahah! Star! It is not a duel! Ahahhhahahaha! Oh oh oh!" Naruto said as he tried to stop laughing to tell her."

"He is right Star….it is a date." Robin said.

"EEEEEH! HE DOES NOT EXCEPT! DO YOU HEAR? ROBIN DOES NOT EXCEPT!" Starfire yelled as Robin got her out of the room while Naruto stayed in the room.

"Oh wow….didn't know that." Naruto said aloud. _"Of course I would not be able to poke fun because she might not understand…..oh well….man that was a good laugh. _While he thought that, he even heard Star rambling about in the hall way. He turned back to the screen. "Well the at was funny and all but does bird rally have to do this?"

"Yes! Wait who are you!" asked Killer Moth.

"Daddy! He is that new HOT titan! Foxfire! Hmmm." said Kitten then thought about it for a sec.

_Hot? Oh this can't be good…_ Thought Naruto as Robin and Starfire came back into the room.

"Do we have a deal?" asked the moth.

"I'll take the girl to prom." Robin said.

"WAIT!" said Kitten loudly and Naruto wondered if she was related to Sakura. "I WANT BOTH ROBIN AND FOXFIRE TO TAKE ME TO PROM!"

Everyone froze at that. "SAY WHAT!" both Robin and Naruto at the same time. Starfire just seethed with green fire lighting up her hair.

"Ok….but don't tell me….you both have to ask her yourselves!"

"Oh Shit."

"You have gotta be kidding me!" said Robin.

"Do it!"

"Fine….Kitten was it." She answered with a meow and robin's eyes were twitching like crazy. "Will you go to the prom with me?"

"Now you boy!"

"I should should of just stayed outta sight man. *sigh* Will you also go with me to this prom thing." Naruto said and Starfire couldn't handle it anymore and she burst into flames!

"OH ROBIPOO AND FOXY! I'd thought you would never ask!" she shouted out.

_I would've if I had a choice in the matter._ Both boys thought.

Back with the others. They were having a lot of problems. "THERE ARE TO MANY! WE RE NOT GOING TO" Cyborg said but suddenly the moths were gone. "Make it?"

Raven open her communicator and the two boys came up behind her to looked over her shoulder.

"We bought you some time." Said Robin as he explain what to do next and to search Kitten's place. Starfire will join you."

"Hey what about you and Foxfire?" asked BB.

"*sigh* we can't….we have to take this 'kitten' to her prom." At this they all had shocked looks on their faces, but in Raven's case, a slight twitching of the eye.

"Ugh…I REALLY SHOULD HAVE JUST KEPT OUTTA SITE!" They heard him yell. "DON'T WORRY GUYS! I AM SENDING SOME TITAN CLONE BACK UP!"

A few hours later Robin and Naruto were by some boat in their tuxes. "UGH! This thing is so tight…..they are SO not for battle."

"I know what you mean Foxfire but this the clothing we have to wear to this prom."

"I am so glad I became a ninja….civilian clothes and schools are weird." Naruto complained.

"I am really hoping she does not show" Robin said which Naruto agreed , but they were tapped on their shoulders and they prepared for the worst. Turning around they saw…

"STARFIRE/RAVEN!" they both got out. Starfire was in a glittery pink dress and Raven was in a blue dress.

_Raven owns a dress? I THOUGHT ALL SHE WORE WAS THAT BLACK….THING AND THE BLUE CLOAK! _Naruto thought loudly while Robin was having his own thoughts about Starfire.

"On such occasions, I think it is customary to wear a dead plant." Starfire said as she put them on Robin and Naruto.

"Ok…this is getting weirder by the minute…." Naruto deadpanned.

"Uh…aren't you two supposed help the others hunt down killer moth?" asked Robin.

"Your orders were to investigate the girl. I intend to investigate her thoroughly. Besides you may required saving!" She said.

"I will do the same, besides…Foxfire made like four clones to help the other two." said Raven.

"Thought that was enough….Titan clones." Naruto said as Robin looked at him.

"Yes and this kitten could be some form of ooze monster in disguise, she is certainly ugly like one, yes?" She said as he Raven listened to what Naruto was saying as well.

"Don't know about that but she must be related to the pink haired banshee back home….she really screeches like one." He said as Raven smirked but before anyone could say anything more, there was a honk and Kitten's huge pink limo came up. "Oh brother…I get it now; she's a spoiled little rich girl." Naruto groaned.

Kitten came out in a pale pink dress and wave to two boys over to her yelling, "YOU WHO! ROBIPOO! FOXY! YOUR KITTEN HAS ARRIVED! MEOW!"

They both smacked their heads while Naruto said, "yeah….they are either related or she is her alternate reality self, except this on does not hate me."

"Yeah…on second thought…..maybe I will need saving." said Robin while Naruto agreed with him. When they walked away, Raven and Starfire had pissed off looks on their faces.

When they got over to her, she started screeching some more. "OH ROBIN AND FOXFIRE! MY DATES! OH DON'T YOU TWO LOOK HANSOME!" she whispered. "Compliment me on my dress."

"NO/No way." The boys said.

"Do it or else!"

"Nice dress/ what a pink dress" the boys said rudely.

"OH BOYS! YOUR SUCH GENTALMEN! NOT AT ALL LIKE MY WORTHLESS EX-BOYFRIEND FANG!" She yelled out so everyone could hear. "Now…take my arms and lead me in. Oh would it kill you two to smile!"

Robin crack a phycho looking smile and Naruto swore heard the guys face crack. Naruto the did one of his fake fox smiles. "Maybe."

Once they were in, Star slowed screeched up to the front of the pink limo and punched it, making the back half go up. Raven was so pissed at this girl that her emotions blew up the back half of the limo. Many people ran in or backed away very slowly.

Inside the dance floor, the three had taken a seat at a table, with Robin rocking back and forth on his chair, Naruto was banging his head on the table, and Kitten had a pissed off look on her face. "One of you ask me to dance!"

"I don't dance." Robin got out.

"Uh….I would rather not." Naruto nervously said as he brought his head up.

"COME FOXY! DANCE WITH ME!"

"Uh….no thanks."

"FINE! Then I can have the whole city destroyed, or we can go straight to the kissing!" She said.

Naruto paled and said real quickly, "Nokissingletsdance!" with that they were in the middle of the dance floor.

"OH FOXFIRE! I WOULD LOVE TO DANCE YOU!" she yelled as she flung in around while dancing.

_NEVER AGAIN MAN! I WILL NEVER DO THIS SHIT AGAIN! OH! I AM GOING TO BE SICK! _Naruto thought.

Raven's emotions made a few balloons and a near by table explode and Starfire had a pissed off look that this chick was not good enough for her brother!

The song ended and Naruto tried to get away but another slow song came and she got him back. _Aw man….all this spinning is making me sick!_

"From now on foxy! This will be our song!" She said and Naruto gave Robin a pleading look that said 'GET ME THE HELL AWAY FROM THIS CHICK!'

Robin nodded and opened his communicator and said, "PLEASE tell me you guys have found something! Foxfire AND I can't handle this anymore!"

"Well we went to your girlfriend's home address but we can't find anything and the clones are just arguing now!"

The hologram jumped out at Cy and yelled "She is NOT my girlfriend!" At that same moment, BB found a secret entrance and Cy said that he will keep him posted. A few minutes later, Cy, BB, and the Naruto clones reported that they found Killer Moth's hide out and Robin nodded to Naruto. _IT IS ABOUT TIME DAMNIT!_

Kitten looked at Naruto and said, "Kiss me!"

"Sorry, no can do! I don't like you that way…wait I don't like you at all!" Naruto said and Raven breathed a sigh of relief and Stafire thought,_ WAY TO GO BROTHER!_ She also made the yes sign.

"WHAT!"

"YEAH YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT RICH GIRL! Besides, I got word that the Moth man is being taken down. So we are done here chickie." Naruto said as he started walking away.

"No we are not! Daddy's not calling the shots tonight Foxy! I AM!" She said as she took out a device.

"DADDY?" All the titans present said.

"And unless you want me to let those nasty buys out for a nighttime snack," she said as she grabbed Naruto by the collar and yelled, "YOU BETTER PUCKER UP YOU HOTTIE!" With that she started trying to kiss him. Raven was so shocked and pissed and the the table she was at blow up and some of the ground as well. Starfire just had a look of pure shock on her face.

_Oh I did not see that one coming….oh well. Good thing I am a ninja...he he he. _Naruto thought as he did the switch jutsu and switched with Robin.

When Robin got his bearings back, he freaked out, he was in the kissing zone of Kitten. _I am so going to get you for this NARUTO!_ Raven breathed another sigh of relief and chuckled a bit but Starfire's hair was on fire again. Robin did the next best thing. He put a finger on her lips, she of course had a confused look on her face, and he took the device she had and said, "Not even if you paid me."

"OH FANG!" She suddenly said as spider head came and crashed the party.

"That is your boyfriend!" Robin said and Naruto thanked Kami that he did not have to kiss the spider lover.

"Get your hands off my girl you losers." The guy said as Naruto jumped next to Robin to help. With that the started an odd fight where the spider would use its leg to fight the two. Then a starbolt covered in black energy hit spider freak.

"GET YOUR LEGS OFF MY BOY!" The girls yelled.

"You ok?" asked Raven while Star was asking Robin if he was ok.

"Yeah…but at least I get to fight today." He said as he ripped off his tux to reveal….T-shirt and boxes. Raven, Star, and Robin couldn't help but laugh. "Oh yeah…..I forgot the put clothes underneath this thing….oh well…HENGE!" With that he was hengeed into his normal clothes. "Good enough for now….though I still fell a draft."

They looked to see Kitten kissing Fang. Naruto almost barfed while Robin said that they looked like a bad couple. So with that fought for a bit and when Naruto had had enough of this crap he did a jutsu. He took out his sword and yelled out, **"SOUL SEAL 4!" **The blade then split in 5 hooked blades and started sucking out the energy of the spider. "Heh, looks like the rain came and washed the spider out man."

With that they had Kitten and Fang go to jail, with Kitten bitched about getting back at them. BB wanted to keep the larva moth things as pets but Raven said to not even think about it.

They were standing on the dance floor when a voice came on the intercome. "AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, THE KING AND QUEEN OF THIS YEARS PROM IS…. ROBIN AND STARFIRE!"

"I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me." Robin said as he took Starfire head and danced with her.

Naruto smirked as he watched them….Robin was prolly the only person he could trust with his sister. He then sighed and looked at Raven and said, "Don't want that dress to go to waste….wanna dance?" Raven looked at him for a minute before nodding. _I guess dancing isn't bad when you dancing with the right person._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey folk sailorkagome91 here again here is chapter 6**

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 6**

Today was a peaceful day in jump city, The birds were chipping, people were in a good mood, and all was calm.

"BEAST BOY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Well almost everything was calm…

For the past day, Beast boy had gotten Naruto to join in on the prank wars that was mostly between him and Cyborg. Let's just say it wasn't pretty. The reason Naruto was yelling now was because of squirrels in his pants. Naruto burst into the living room with a pissed off look on his face that BB could not see because he was shrinking down into the couch.

Robin smirked, BB had finally met his match. Cyborg was trying to keep his mouth shut but he could not help but chuckle. Raven was not in the room at the moment but she heard him yelled and knew the green bean was in for it, and Starfire was just curious as to what was going on.

Naruto stalked right up to Beast Boy and he had a crazy smirk on his face. He took the squirrel out of his own shirt and put it in BB's. The result: Beast Boy running around the room like a chicken with its head cut off and screaming. "I am not done! **Shadow Squirrels Jutsu**!" At this, the green boy's clothes bulged and now he was screaming even more. Naruto and the others were now on the floor because they couldn't stop laugh at the insanity of it all.

Then the siren went off and Robin said to move out…it was some freak by the name of Dr. Light.

When they got there they saw Dr. Light, he was on a turned over gold truck.

"Your pathetic skills can't outshine the brilliance of light!" Dr. Light proclaimed as he shot a beam of light at the Titans. Robin quickly made his way to Light but he jump out of the way and said, "Your fast, but I doubt you will enjoy moving at the speed of light!" He then opened his chest plate and huge beam of light blasted Robin over a building.

Beast Boy then came and turned into a wolf, charging at Dr. Light. "A wolf is no threat when it is blind as a bat!" he said as he threw Light Bombs at BB. Starfire tried to get him but he threw some sort of device that trapped her.

Cyborg then charged at him with the tire and the pole that connects it. "Watched it light weight, things are about to get heavy!" He then swung it at Light but it missed and Light shot a few weird light balls the hit the car behind him and it melted around him and he was trapped. "HEY LET ME…"

"Now, if nobody minds, I'll be taking the gold!"

"Yo, we still got a crack at cha!" Naruto said as him and Raven walked up to him. Naruto then shot forward and shot a few blue star bolts at Light.

"Oh, why so blue? You should lighten up!" the doc said.

"AH SHUT UP! How about I knock your lights out!" yelled Naruto as he shot a beam that landed right in front Light and blow him into a wall. Light retaliated with the chest beam that sent Naruto back into a building

"Now I shall be going."

"I think not!" Raven said. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" She said as she tried to use her power against the light but the Doc used his light to knock Raven away.

"Word of advice, find shorter magic words." That would have been good but a motorcycle was thrown at him with out the words, which he shot with his light and destroyed it. He also used the light to blast her away.

"Don't come any closer!"

"What's the matter? Afraid of the light!" This seemed to pissed off Raven and he shot up with lots of darkness tentacles to drag the Doc into the darkness. "My SUIT! No! top you win! I SURRENDER!"

With evil red eyes and a demonic voice, she said, " WHAT'S THE MATTER! AFRAID OF THE DARK!"

Robin then came running with Naruto and they yelled at her to stop. She then turned back to normal and it also revealed Dr. Light pretty shacken.

"Dude, Raven what did you do?" asked BB as he came up to her. She went all crazy on him and then left in the shadows.

_Hmm….something is up with her emotions….i wander what is up though._ Thought Naruto.

The Next day….

"Raise and shine amigos! Breakfast is served!" BB said as he was cooking tofu.

As he set the food down Robin said, "Thanks Beast Boy, everything looks great!"

"On my planet, such a feast would mark a marriage. Tell me Beast Boy to whom are you engaged?" asked Stafire.

At this BB freaked out and Naruto sprayed his orange juice out of his mouth and began to laugh.

"Star, this earth….he was just being friendly. Besides, I always ate like that back in Konoha….heh I must be engaged 100 times over!" Naruto laughed with the others.

"I do not understand Brother….who are you married to already?"

At this Naruto banged his head against the table and said, "It was a joke Star…sheesh!"

While that was going on, Cyborg and gorged himself with the food but spit it out and was yelling about the food being tofu. Naruto tried some of the Tofu and he felt weird.

When Cyborg was done complaining, Raven came in.

"Hey Raven want breakfast?" asked Robin.

"It's good! Waky Waky Tofu Eggs and Bacy!" BB sung.

"Herbal Tea." Was her statement.

"Come on just one little taste. You could use a little food after you cooked Dr. Light."

"NO!" She yelled with red eyes. The tofu blew up as well.

"Maybe you should go apologize." Robin said.

"ME! I am not the one who turned breakfast into a battlefield."

"Yeah but after the weirdness that went down last night, you should know better then to go messin' with her." said Cyborg as he passed him.

"I was trying to be nice, but no matter how hard I try she still treats me like Tofu Eggs!" said BB. "You know she never once laughed at any of my jokes."

"Lest she listens….i kinda just tune you out." said Cyborg as he was washing dishes.

"Raven is complicated, there is much about her we are not meant to understand." Starfire said.

"Then how are we supposed to deal with her! How can we even trust her I mean!" said BB.

"She's our friend, what more do we need to know?" asked Robin.

"Ugh…yeah just go to her man…."groaned Naruto while his head was on the table.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" asked BB.

"No offence Beast Boy….but your Tofu sucks!" Naruto said with a green face.

"Oh…wait! Starfire is usually ok with tofu." said a confused BB.

"I am different remember! I am not used to eating weird things! Ugh…."

"You always had a taste for a variety of different things. There were something that you just didn't like. When that happened, you had a weird reaction…" Star said.

"Oh joy…" Naruto deadpanned.

An hour later, Naruto and Cyborg saw Beast Boy in front of Raven's door and they knew he was going to chicken out, so they went to 'help' him out. He knocked, if you could call that a knock, and said, "Oh well, nobody's home." He then walked into Cyborg.

"Ya might want to knock a little louder." The metal man said as he push BB back to the door and knocked himself. The door fell from him knocking.

"Oh way to go man." Naruto said sarcastically but a little sickly.

"Now we both have to apologize." Beast Boy stated the obvious. They took a look in her room and it was a little weird. (not going to describe it…watch episode 6 to find out…)

"Ah…Raven?" said Cyborg. "Sorry about the door. Raven?"

"Dude she is not here….let's go." BB said as he walked into the room and started walking around. "Looks like Halloween came early this year."

"We're in Raven's room! We should not be in here. She doesn't let anybody in here…EVER!"

"Well we are in here!" stated Naruto with a bored and sick look.

"So, this is our big chance to learn more about her." BB said as he looked at her dresser. "For instance, he he, check out this beauty mirror. Who would have thought she would spend time sprucing."

"Well she is a girl….maybe she wants to look pretty." Naruto said which got an odd look from Beast Boy. "What?'

"Nevermind, AH is that a zit?" BB said and that is when the mirror showed 4 red eyes and a black red hand shot out of it and it grabbed Beast Boy.

"Oh man Cyborg!"

"What we should really get out…HUH!" said Cy as he saw the hand and he and Naruto rushed to get BB free. Unfortunately, they all got sucked into the small mirror. They landed an a floating rock in the middle of what looked like space, but the stars looked red.

"Where are we?" asked BB.

"You're asking the wrong robot, my scanner say we are in Titans Tower."

"Eh….I don't sense Robin and Stafire anywhere…I wonder where we are." Naruto said as he started feeling a little weird but put it off.

"Right…so how do we get back?" asked BB.

"Guess we start walking." said Cyborg.

"Come on, I'm serious! We're on a rock in the middle of no…" The green bean was cut off as rocks formed a path. "Oh."

"Oh how convenient!" said a little to happy Naruto and with that they began to walk with Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing and Naruto was starting to act loopy. They heard black birds saying to turn back. BB went up to them and they started attacking. Beast Boy went shifting to animals, Cyborg used his sonic cannon, and Naruto…well he was dancing and they were missing him.

"WHAT THE? IS THIS THE REACTION STAR WAS TALKING ABOUT?" asked Cyborg but didn't get an answer. In all his wisdom, Cy shot the ground when one of the birds was under him and lama Beast Boy. They were hanging for dear life while Naruto was…still dancing, but the other side of the walk way.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Raven with a pink cloak.

"I don't know anymore…" Cyborg said weakly and with that the world flipped and Beast Boy fell on Cyborg and Raven started laughing.

"Raven? How did-Where-What just…..why are you wearing PINK!" asked BB.

Raven laughed and said, "Cuz, it's my favorite color."

BB looked at her oddly and said, "It is?"

"Look, I'd love to talk fashion but I don't suppose you know the way home?" said Cyborg.

"The Forbidden door, it's the only way out, but you don't want to go there, not now." She said.

"Uh yeah we do!" said BB and Cy at the same time.

"Oooo a walk way!" said Naruto in his daze.

"K don't say I didn't warn ya!" she said as her and naruto acted like a plane going into the portal.

"How you ever seen her this happy?"

"Dude, I didn't know Raven could do happy, and what is with Naruto! MY TOFU IS NOT THAT BAD!" said Beast Boy as they went through the portal.

"Uh, yeah it is." Said Cyborg but stopped in his tracks as he saw what looked like a kid's dreamscape. "Now where are we?"

"I think this might be where air freshener come from." BB said as a strawberry floated by. This time Naruto commented.

"No, WE ARE IN THE LAND OF GUM DROPS AND ICE CREAM! WHOO!" Naruto said as he ran around trying to eat a tree.

They heard Raven laugh at BB joke. "Good one!"

"Your laughing." started Cyborg.

"At one of my jokes?"

"Sure! I've always thought you were funny BB, but hey, looks aren't everything!" She then started laughing again. She then added, "And Naruto is funny and cute…..the Tofu musta really messed him up!"

At this Cy and BB just looked at each other, then she was gone.

"She ditched us! I can't believe Raven ditched us! Next time I see her it is not going to pretty." BB then freaked out because they had passed another portal and they saw the creep landscape again.

"Aw….no more land of gumdrops and ice cream!" said Naruto as he ate a strawberry and the other two sweat dropped.

"Wait! I know where we are! We're in that place were we didn't know where we were before!" Cyborg said. Raven the popped up outta nowhere with a gray cloak, scaring the crap outta them.

"Where were you? SHOPPING FOR ROBES!" Beast Boy yelled. Raven got smaller and was crying. When BB was done apologizing to her Naruto walked up to her.

"Aw come here! Did da mean green one scare you." He said that is an odd voice and he also gave her a hug and she blushed a bit. BB just looked at them like they were crazy.

"Hey! That is that forbidden door, right Raven?" asked Cyborg, to which she nodded. "Come ya'll where almost Ah!" Cyborg started but stopped at walls appeared. BB try to take to the skies but got shocked. Naruto thought it was cool and walled up the wall and started shocking himself.

"It's maze, you can't get out, you have to go through." Raven said. "I can show you the way, but when we reach the end, you won't like me anymore. He already doesn't like me." She said indicating Beast Boy.

"Come on. That's not…" he didn't get to finish because she was already ahead of them.

Naruto looked at her retreating and said in his dazed voice. "I don't hate you."

"Come on ya'll let's go." Cyborg said.

When they reached the end, they were kind of cheesed off because Raven had be apologizing to BB and Cy the whole time about various things. When they got to the end, the wall opened up to reveal two huge statues and a path to another area.

"Sweet!" said BB.

"Alright Raven!" said Cyborg.

"Thanks Rae." said Naruto and he passed her with a hand on his head. "Hey guys…how long have I been out?"

They looked at him like he was crazy. "Dude, what do you mean! You have been acting all nuts!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yeah well all I remember is going through the portal and then….nothing…..man what ever that tofu did to me I hate it and I will never eat that crap again!" Naruto said as they walked toward the statues. They came to life and started attacking. "Ah….thins shit never happens in my mind!"

They all attacked it but it was too strong for some reason.

"Hey eight eyes!" came the voice of Raven as she kicked it in the face and it fell. "Whoo who! In your faces!" This Raven was green cloaked and she used two figures to slice it down the middle.

Naruto looked from Raven to his huge sword and said, "That is so not fair!"

They all looked at her like she was crazy. "High Fives come on!"

Beast Boy got out of his stupor and said, "What is your deal! First you nuke breakfast, the finally laugh at my jokes, then your all weepy, and now you're a marine! Make up your mind! Who are you!"

It was then all three Raven's they met came and said "I'm Raven."

Beast Boy fainted and Naruto said, "Well…this is new."

Cyborg scratch his head and said as he pointed to each one. "Happy, Timid, Brave."

"You forgot dopy!" laughed the pink one at Beast Boy.

"Different sides of Raven's personally, we're not in Raven's home." Cyborg said.

"We're in her mind." Beast Boy and Naruto said.

"And I want you out!" said the real Raven and she appeared and the others disappeared. "The mirror you found was for meditation. It is a portal into my MIND, NOT A TOY!" she got at Beast Boy.

"Heh heh my bad." Beast Boy said.

"Eh, a least this place has a lot more in it then my mind, all I got is a sewer." said Naruto, the others were going ask but they were distracted by the evil birds flying around again.

"You have to go, now!" said Raven as she explained that something got loose the other night and it was bad.

"Oh no you don't. I am tried of this mystery girl routine. I wanna know what exactly we are dealing with here!" Beast Boy said, but they heard a roar and her Anger emotion morphed into her father, Trigon.

"How's that for you Beast Boy?" Naruto dead panned. "Oh, by the way…who is that?"

"Let's just say I have some issues with my father." She said. Beast Boy and Cyborg ran for it while Raven and Naruto got blasted by it four eye beams. They then got blasted before they could reach the exit.

When he was about to blast them again, Raven put up a barrier blocking it.

"Get out of my mind, NOW" she said as he was protecting them.

"And leave you alone with that!" said Beast Boy.

"Not going to happen." Cyborg said.

"Sides, you you get beat in here, you won't be you any more and I could use a good battle." said Naruto as he brought out his sword.

"It is not your problem. If I lose you will be stuck in here forever!" she saud as the barrier was fading.

"Eh, so….your our friend and friends help each other." said Naruto with a smirk.

Raven had a hidden smile but she used her powers to thrust them away and went to fight it herself. She got blasted and it caught her. "RAGE SHALL CONSUME YOU!"

"YO!" yelled Cyborg. "Looks like somebody needs a time out." With that he blast it himself a few times and the red guy dropped her and Beast Boy caught her in his bird form. The red guy then fell off the cliff.

"You stayed? Thought you didn't like me." She said.

"Thought you didn't like me." BB said.

"Yo, I like both of you, now get your butts over here!" said Cyborg as he was now fighting the red guy again.

"FEEL MY FURY!" he yelled.

"Well…let's go you two…time to help a friend by kicking this guys ass!" said Naruto as his sword glowed and he yelled out, **"Pheonix Strike!"** He swung his sword in a vertical manner and blue fire came out of the sword and formed a huge phoenix that went at the red guy and started attacking him. He then went soul seal 1 and used the whip like sword and attack with the others and certain times. It seemed that they were still too weak.

"He's too strong! Even with your help I cannot defeat him." she said.

"So call for back up! What about all those other yous." said Cyborg.

"Yeah the green one kind kicked butt!" BB said.

"Those are her emotions….they that could work! One emotion is no match against all the other emotion!" said Naruto. "Yeah….but use them together. They be pick off like we were if you used them one at a time.

"Go for it we got your back!" Cyborg said as he ran off to attack it with BB.

"Good luck Rae." Naruto said with a hand on her shoulder. He then left to help the other two. She blush a bit and then began to call the others.

While Naruto and the others were fighting the big guy, Raven appeared in a white cloak and she was as tall as her father!

"Wow….." was all Naruto could say as they had an energy battle. In the end, Raven won and the anger self went back into her, which made her turn back to normal. She felt a little weak and the three boys caught her.

"Thank you, friends." She said.

"So we really are friends?' asked BB hopefully to which she nodded. "and you really think I am funny?"

"Don't push it."

"Eh, I am just glad thing are back to normal." Naruto said as he put his arms around them. Cyborg noticed that she blushed a little at them and could not help but chuckle.

They went through the portal, and heard Robin and Starfire on the other side. They opened the door to see a funny sight. Robin was trying and pretty much failing to keep Starfire from knocking on the door. "Where have you all been?" asked Robin as he recovered from his fall.

"Just getting to know each other." Cyborg said.

"Come friends, we shall prepare a new breakfast feast." Starfire said.

"It is a little late for breakfast, Star" said BB. "maybe just some herbal tea.

"Actually, breakfast sounds, nice."

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Breakfast for dinner, coming up!"

""Oh no, I'm cooking this time! Were having real eggs." said Cyborg, as he went after them.

"I am with Cyborg on this one….Nooo more tofu." said Naruto out of the blue.

"Say Naruto, you look better." Robin commented.

"Yeah…I remember some of it. I went loopy!" chuckled Naruto.

"Ah yes, you were like that when you ate something that did not agree with you brother. I was quite scared." Star said as he she gave him a big hug.

During Brinner, Naruto suddenly stopped eating, because he thought he heard sakura and a few other people were yelled. He even felt an odd pulse. Raven had noticed that his body shimmered a little. After he was done eating he went up to the roof to watch the sunset and think.

He sat on the ledge and thought. _Great….I'm starting to return….well my mind anyway._ He then noticed that Raven was nearby and said, "You know, you can't hide from me."

"I see." She said as she appeared next to him and sat down next to him. "Thanks for helping back in my mind."

"It is no problem, you're a friend of mine." Naruto smiled which made Raven blush a little.

"I am glad you came with them….even though you were a little kookie." said Raven to which Naruto chuckled. "Here." She said as she handed him an old looking scroll.

"Eh, what's this?" asked Naruto.

"I noticed you used a Pheonix in our battle, and I found that I had a summon contract for it in my room. I hope you can make use of it."

"Heh, thanks Rae?" He said and they were quite for a bit. BB, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were in the shadows, watching with smirks on their faces.

They both turned to each other and were about to talk but noticed that the other was going to say something and Naruto let her talk. "So what was that at dinner?"

"Heh, seems I am going back soon…well my mind anyway. I heard one of my teammates in a fight with some other people…..prolly the team from sound."

"Oh." She said a little sadly.

"Yeah..i'd rather stay with all of you….know your all great friend and all and I really MRH!" He Rambled until Raven kissed him and he just leaned into the kiss. The hidden titans all had shocked looks on but Starfire was the first to recover and smiled.

"You talk to much." She said.

"Heh..I guess when I go, I will try to get you and the peanut gallery to Konoha. Maybe you could get the energy signature if your there."

"Maybe." She said as he kissed her one more time before his body shimmered once more and he slowly disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey folk sailorkagome91 here again here is chapter 7**

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto awoke to see that Sakura was on the ground with her hair cut and was looking toward Sasuke who was popping out the arms of the sound ninja named Zaku. Shikamaru's team had heard him wake up and looked in his direction.

Naruto yawned and said, "Aw man what I miss?" At this everyone in the area sweat dropped, included the curse marked Sasuke who was starting to power down at the sheer stupidity. Dosu noticed this and rushed in to attack Sasuke while he was distracted.

Naruto saw this and rushed the sound nin and sent a super charged blue star ball into his gut, sending him through a tree. "Don't even think about it mummy boy!"

Zaku could only look in horror as his leader was sent through a tree and he could do nothing as his arms were screwed.

Dosu slowly made his way back and then kneeled before Sasuke and Naruto and presented his earth scroll. "You have won….we cannot beat you." And with that he took the unconscious kin and left with Zaku right behind him. Neji and Tenten also left too but they also had taken the downed Lee as well. Shika's team had already left when they saw Naruto get up.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and said, "We have the earth scroll now…we leave."

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's new attitude, oh wait he is always like that…emo. He then walked over to Sakura and hand out a hand to help her up which she took. "You ok?"

"Yeah….." was all she said as they made their way to the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death. Kabuto was suppose to meet that but he did not. When they got there they read the poster and Sakura said they had to open the scrolls at the same time. When they did that, Iruka appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Wow I am glad you guys made it." The scared chunnin said.

"Come on, it is us." said Naruto with a smirk and Sasuke just glared at his old teacher.

_Does he think I am weak!_

"Anyway, you still have a few days left until the exam ends, so take this time to rest and look around the tower." Iruka said as he disappeared. They then walked around to find their room. Sasuke demanded that he have the master bed and let Sakura and Naruto decide about the bunk bed.

"I want the bottom." She said and Naruto just shrugged and floated up to his bed.

Sakura had noticed something during their trip from the fight with the sound nins and now. With the curse mark, Sasuke was even more of a jerk and all he cared about was power. She even noticed that she does not even love the guy….she only loved him because Ino did. She was really useless. She had also noticed that Naruto did not ask her out anymore. He had become stronger somehow during his unconsciousness and she was left in the dust. She had noticed that she had a small crush on him but she didn't say anything because it seemed that he didn't anymore. She then questioned herself about how strong she was…..she wasn't very strong at all. She decided to ask Naruto for help tomorrow and with that she went to sleep with the other two already asleep.

A few days later, they were in the area in the tower, all lined up with their team. The hokage gave his long winded speech of how the chunnin exams where replacements for war and all that jazz. Then the proctor of the third exam appeared saying, inbetween coughs, "I am Hayete and I think we should have a preliminary round because there are too many people."

The hokage nodded and a lot of people complained about it and they were offered a chance to go home and surprisingly, only Kabuto went home saying he was too hurt.

With that, everyone went up to the balconies and waited for their names to be called.

The first match was Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Yoroi Akado.

They started the match with some Taijutsu, but Sasuke noticed he was getting weaker. He then saw that Yoroi's hands were glowing. Yoroi smirked and said, "I see you have finally noticed, my power is to suck the chakra out of you…now die." With that he tackled Sasuke and held him by his neck, all the while sucking out his chakra. Sasuke had had enough of this and used the shadow leaf jutsu he got off of Lee. He was about to do his next attack but the curse seal was acting up. Many people saw and Hayete was about to call the match when it receded and Sasuke yelled out, **"Lion's Barrage!"** He did a series of hard kicks to Yoroi and did one last kick to his stomach and sent him fly back into the ground, dead.

"Cough, Winner Sasuke. Cough!" said Hayete as everyone one cheered. Naruto had noticed that Sakura was not cheering as loudly as before but he just shrugged it off…not like he cared. Kakashi then took Sasuke some where.

The next two battles were pretty short. Zaku vs Shino, well let's just say, the zaku got his arms back but bugs went into his arms and when he tried using his special technique, it blew his arms off. Poor Zaku, Shino was the winner.

The next match after that was Misumi Tsurugi vs Kankuro. Yep that was short. Misumi had made himself all rubbery and tried to trap Kankuro but it turned out to be on his puppet and since Misumi was pretty much useless after that, Kankuro was the winner. Naruto was interested in Kankuro's puppet, wondering what it could do.

The next match was Sakura vs Ino and let's say it was just a freaking cat fight, with them just punching each other. The Ino cut her hair and trapped Sakura in it with a jutsu she made. She then used her mind transfer jutsu to get in Sakura's mind. Naruto's encouragement had help Sakura get back control over her own body. Sakura then looked up to Naruto and he nodded his head. She then looked at Ino and said, "This were I win!"

"Oh, what makes you think that billboard brow?"

"THIS!" she yelled and started doing hands signs for a jutsu that she almost had mastered.

"Naruto, what jutsu is she using?" asked Kakashi as he appeared out of nowhere.

"One that I taught her." He said cryptically and even the others were puzzled at this. Naruto actually taught Sakura a Jutsu?

"**Fire style: Strength of the Tameranians!" **Sakura yelled as fire circled around her until it became pink and Naruto glowed a bit. She then rushed Ino and tried to punch her but missed as the blond girl leapt out of the way. She may have missed but everyone saw the result of the attack as she punched the ground to create a small earthquake and then a fissure opened up and pink fire melted the surrounding area around her.

Naruto smirked, it had worked but he could see that she did not have much time left with the jutsu since she did not have full control over it. The rest of the rookie nine, who had heard what Naruto said earlier, all look on in shock that Sakura was not useless and actually had strength. Kakashi had actually dropped his book and pulled up his headband to see that she did not have much control over this new jutsu and it seemed it was unbalanced but did not say anything yet. The others were just shocked.

Unfortunately for Sakura, the jutsu died down and the normal fight went back to what it originally was, crappy. They did one final attack and knocked each other out. Nobody won this battle, but it was talked about because of the one jutsu that was used.

After that battle was done, it was Temari vs Tenten with Tenten losing badly. Then it was Shikamaru vs Kin with Shikamaru using his brain and having kin bang her head against the wall and making him win.

Then finally it was Naruto vs Kiba. It was finally time for his battle! He jump off the rail and floated down while Kiba walked down all cocky like. Naruto had contacted The teen titans at this point this he could not get to them earlier and set up the connection so they could see the battle. When Kiba did get down and the proctor said to begin, did he say anything. "You should just quit now Naruto….your no match for us!"

"Brash as ever….but no I will not back down. Now dance for me!" Naruto said then yelled as he whipped out his sword and yelled out, **"Ramage of the fox!" **He stabbed the sword into the ground and jumped back as the whole thing caught azure fire and started shooting forward and formed into running and jumping foxes going straight for Kiba and his dog. They had to really ran and jump away from the burning foxes and once they died out was when Kiba yelled at Naruto.

"What the hell was that!"

"You like? It is my own creation that follows the enemy were ever they go but now I think I will do something else for this battle." said Naruto which made Kiba go on guard.

"What now?" Kiba yelled.

"Oh how about this." Naruto said as he brought out a scroll and sealed an ugly looking puppet. It was the Puppet King.

"You are kidding right….that thing?" Laughed Kiba, but Kankuro was looking at the thing with amusement as well. He never saw such a stupid looking puppet before.

"No and now you will see why" Naruto said as he attached the chakra strings and it came to life and a set of seal appeared around its eyes glowed and then Kiba and Akamaru glowed as well.

Kiba said 'what?' but it came out as a bark. He then noticed that he had somehow switched bodies was Akamaru! Akamaru had noticed this as well and they both started to panic by running around in circles while NAruto and the titans laughed their asses off. The other ninja were just confused as to what was going on until Naruto explained.

"You see Kiba, this puppet has the power to make people switch bodies and could also turned their souls into little wooden puppets and then take control of the bodies like they were puppets!" Naruto said to the shocked group of ninja s including Kankuro who really thought that was a good idea but no one ever did that….til now. "But this is to easy." Naruto snapped his fingers and the two were back to normal.

"Your going to pay for that Naruto." Kiba said really pissed off. He and Akamaru then did the man-beast clone jutsu and then used the Gatsuuga to destroy the little puppet.

Naruto just sighed as the pieces of the puppet went back into the scroll to repair itself. "Now that was mean, but I guess I should expect no less from you dog boy and for that, I shall unleash the replicas of my friends, THE TEEN TITANS." He then unsealed five small puppets that the titans knew all to well and were wonder how Naruto would make this work.

Kiba started laughing again while Kankuro narrowed his eyes, who know what these thing could do. The hokage and the sensei were wndering what they could do as well.

"Aw man you have got to be kidding me Naruto! Those things are small!" laughed Kiba.

"Yes but they are hard to get at. Now let me introduce you to Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire." As he said each name, their puppet came to life via chakra strings. The Hokage, Raven herself, Hinata, and Sakura all noticed that Naruto had blushed when saying her name. The Hokage was confused, Raven smirked, and Hinata and Sakura were pissed that someone had gotten Naruto already.

Anyway, Naruto then made the three boy go after Akamaru and the two girls when after Kiba. "Now Kba I hope you know that some girl are stronger then boys! Take my sister for example." He said as the red headed puppet few up to kiba and put her hands on kiba's arm. Kiba chuckled a bit at the sheer stupidity of this until the little puppet threw him up in the air with him screaming like a little girl. "Screaming like a little girl won't help you, now here is Raven, I cannot really replicate her powers, so I will just use Darkness Jutsu." He said which got the attention of a lot of people. Darkness Jutsu were very rare.

"**Darkness Style: Giant Fist!"** The little puppet of raven then had darkness appear around its fist which grew pretty big and started to punch Kiba a few times before slamming him to the ground.

Naruto also had his attention on Akamaru. The robin puppet was fighting the dog with tiajutsu and his little element bomb, Cyborg was using his sonic cannon but naruto had called it **Lightening Style: Shock Cannon** and he had turned Cys other arm into a lightening blade called **Lightening Style: Shock Wave Blade. **Beast Boy had turned into a normal sized lion and was swiping at the poor dog. When the real Cyborg saw this threw the link, he smacked his head saying, "Why didn't I think of that!" Beast Boy then turned into a crow and lifted the poor dog into the air where Kiba was once at and then was shocked pretty good by Cy's **Lightening style: Rapid Lightening Bullets! **The puppy then fell next the downed Kiba. When Kiba sat up, he was hurting pretty bad and was about to stand up if it were not for the puppet titans and their active jutsu pointed at him. Star had her **Chaos style: Chaos Ball**, Raven with her **Darkness Style: Sword of Darkness**, Beast Boy; who had turned into a sabertooth tiger, Cyborg with his **Lightening Style: Shock Cannon **pointed at him and Robin had his exploding dics.

"What do you saw Kiba? You continue and I have my little friend blow you away all the way to kingdom com or you give up." Naruto Stated. Kiba hung his head and said he gives up and Naruto was declared the winner.

For the most part, everyone was shocked that Naruto could use puppet like that with no trouble was amazing! Also add in the fact that Naruto used the jutsu like that to make his puppets all the more power and deadly.

The titans agreed that the battle was great and they learned that Naruto knew how to improvise. The next two battle were the same as the anime were Neji beat Hinata pretty badly and it pissed Naruto and the Teen Titan off. Battle were Gaara beat Lee was very gruesome to the titans and they learned that Gaara was crazy. The last battle between Dosu and Choji was pointless because all Dosu had to punch him in his fat and he was down because of some weird sound attack.

After that was all said and done the link with titans was cut and the Hokage told them that the real test to begin in a month, so they have all that time to train. It seemed that Naruto would be facing Neji in the third exam. This was going to be fun!.

When most of the people had left the room Naruto walked up to the Hokage and they began talking about the titans and them coming to Konoha via his new clone, the Titan Clone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey folk sailorkagome91 here again here is chapter 8**

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 8**

Well, here we go!

After Naruto had his meeting with the Hokage he left to go home. He though back to the meeting.

-flashback-

"Hey old man, I got some stuff to tell you….it is important." said Naruto.

The old man sighed and said, "What is it Naruto?"

"Well, you know those puppets I used?"

"Yeah"

"They really are real people. They are my friends. Starfire is the one that is my sister and I have a way to bring them here."

The hokage had a shocked look on his face. "You said that they are in another world! How will you be able to do this?"

"Two things. The mind like I share with them all and the new clone jutsu I invented. I can bring their minds into this village."

"New clone jutsu? You made a NEW clone jutsu?"

"Yep, I call it the Titan Clone. It is a mix of the Shadow Clone Jutsu and Blood Clone Jutsu. It will be like they are here and not there?" said Naruto. That was all their little spy heard before he left to go tell Danzo about what he heard.

"That is incredible! Why did I never think of a clone jutsu like that?"

"It is cuz your old" chuckled Naruto as the old man face vaulted.

"Now Naruto, I have but one concern and that is the council….you know they will try something."

Naruto scowled and said, "Yeah I know, but I'll put them in their place if they do try something….he he he." said Naruto as he blue fire shunshined out of there, leaving a shivering hokage at what naruto would do to them.

-end flashback-

With that he went to sleep after a long day. The next day, he went to go see where Kakashi was and he found him at the hospital.

"Kakashi-sensei think you could help me train for the finals?" asked Naruto, but even he knew the answer to that question.

"Sorry Naruto I can't, I am going to be training Sasuke." Kakashi lazily said.

_Saw that coming_. Naruto deadpanned in his mind. "Yeah ok…..I can get help some where else….I already planned on having the titans come over.' He said to himself but Kakashi heard him and wanted to ask but Naruto had already azure shunshined away.

"So Kakashi, where is that student you wanted me to meet?" asked Ebisu as he appeared on the scene.

"Gone….you can go after him if you want but I don't care." Kakashi said as he went back to his book and Ebisu just shrugged his shoulders, it was a waste of time anyway.

Back with Naruto…

Naruto was a in training ground 7 and he was trying to figure out how to summon. He sighed and thought, _Heh….the old man should know how to do this…I'll ask him later, but right now I feel like bringing the titans over here._

_Star….Stafire, can you here me?_

_Yes, I can brother. What is it that you require?_

_Do any of you wanna visit Konoha through your minds like I do when I come there?_

_Glorious! I will ask them!_ Naruto only had to wait a few minutes as Starfire went in search of her friends. _Brother, only a few of us can go at a time, Robin says that someone has to watch the tower._

_Well that is understandable, who can come?_ He said through the mind link.

_Me! Along with Raven and Robin. They wish to see what the ninja world is like. Beast boy and Cyborg will come later._

_Alright…you three should meditate because that is how you will take control of your titan clone bodies._

_Right! _After she said that, the link went dead.

"Alright indeed." said Naruto as he preformed 2 hand signs and three Titan Clones appeared in the shape of Robin, Raven, and Starfire. He then put a hand to Starfire's forehand and whispered "connect" and she opened her eyes to her brother's world for the first time. He did that with the other two and they smiled.

"This is defiantly new." Robin commented. "It is like I am in two places at once but I can't feel my original body."

"Heh…join the club man." chuckled Naruto.

"It is like being in my own mind…very different." commented Raven.

"Yeah well…come on, I want to give you guys a tour." Naruto said and then for about two hours they went around the whole village. They met the ramen chiefs and actually found the ramen they make to be really good! They finally ended up at the hot springs where they saw some old white hair man peeping on the girls side of the springs, which made them all pissed off.

"Hey old man!" yelled Naruto. As soon as he turned around he knew who it was, good thing he saw a picture of him on the old man's office. It was Jiriaya of the Sannin! _Heh stupid pervert!_

"Well you quite down you brat! I am doing my research!" Jiriaya said.

"Research?" asked Robin.

Jiriaya then look at the 4 teen that was annoying him. One looked like a traffic light who costum said 'I right here, kill me now!', an oranged skinned girl with purple clothes like a yamanaka, a grey skinned girl that looked very broody, and his god son. _Didn't see that one coming._ He thought as he did his dance while saying, "I am the GREAT Toad Sage Jiriaya! Author of the book ICHA ICHA PARADISE!" He stopped there because he felt a lot of killing intent coming from his godson. _Oh shit!_

"YOU WRITE THAT CRAP! HAVE YOU NO SHAME YOU FRINKING PERVERT!" Naruto yelled and the stopped to think and then gave an evil smirk, which Jiriaya didn't like at all. "OH LADIES! THE ULTIMENT PERVERT IS OUTSIDE YOUR WALLS!"

"WHAT!" the teen heard from inside the brothel. They then heard what sounded like a stampede of angry women as they busted down the wall and started beating the crap out of Jiriaya.

_I am so going to get him for this._ Thought Jiriaya as he was beaten. Just then an ANBU appeared.

"Uzumaki-san, the council demands to see you and your friends." He said and then disappeared.

"Well, I should have known this was coming." Naruto said as they looked at him oddly. "Hold on guys…..we are traveling by shunshin." They each held on to him and they all disappeared in an azure flame up, leaving a screaming Toad Sage.

Yeah, not a lot of time today for this…enjoy anyway. Review and could some of you give me prank ideas. BB, Cyborg, and Naruto are going to pull an awesome prank on konoha and mostly the council.

*starts to laugh insanely*


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey folk sailorkagome91 here again here is chapter 9**

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 9 **

*laughs insanely once more*

Naruto and his Titan friend had gotten to the council chamber to see a smug looking danzo along with the civilian council and an irrated ninja council along with Sarutobi. Also in the back, they could see Sasuke Uchiha next to Danzo.

"This can't be good." Naruto deadpanned.

"I am sorry about this Naruto but it seems that Danzo had a spy on our conversation." Said the old man but in his eyes Naruto saw the rest of what he wanted to say 'yeah but not all of the conversation.'

"Great….." said Naruto but he was also was telling his friend telepathically about he council and they were already piss. _One of the reasons I want to get out of here…._

_Don't worry Naruto…we will keep our cool_ Thought Robin.

"So what do you want?" said Naruto with his arms crossed.

Danzo smirked and then said, "It has come to our attention the we have new people in our village and they are with our resident demon boy. That is unacceptable, so I though of a way to punish them and also keep you in line."

"Still clinging to that stupid thought that I am the Kyuubi huh?" said an annoyed Naruto.

"YOU ARE THE FUCKING DEMON YOU LITTLE HELL SPAWN!" yelled a random civilian clan head.

"Yes, and demons are not to have friends, it is bad enough that we let you be a ninja. We of the council believe that it is our job to keep you in line by making your life a living hell." said a smug Danzo while the ninja council scowled at that. "That is why we are going to arrest your colorful masked friend, because we can, and those two girl are going to the Sasuke so he can restart his clan and if they refused…heh heh….we will use them as breeding stocks…You, demon have no choice in this matter….and we are also going to strip you of your ninja license and also send you to jail as well so we can truly keep you in line and beat you every day if we wish….for you see, demon do not deserve to live."

He would have said more but the killing intent to very high. Some of it was from the ninja council and the old man, but that was pretty much snuffed out by Naruto intense killing intent._ You keeping your cools don't I have to keep mine to make a point._ He said to the Titans. From where he stood, nobody could see his eyes because his hair was covering them. But what scared them was that super heated blue fire was coming off Naruto. "You are an idiot. If you even read about the mission to wave you would have seen that I unlocked my bloodline and that it killed off the Kyuubi. Oh and if your little spy stay and heard the whole conversation….well we would not be here right."

"STOP YOUR LIES KYUUBI! THAT VILLAGE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!" said the same civilian who then got a kunai through his throat thanks to the hokage.

Danzo glared at the old man and the hokage just said, "He broke my law."

"Fine…but I am curious…what was the rest of the conversation?" the one eyed man asked.

"If the idiots from ROOT can't stay and listen to the whole conversation that they truly are useless." said Naruto shocking everyone but the Hokage about how he knew of ROOT. "Now, the rest of the conversation was that my friends are here but they are also not here. You see, I have made a new clone jutsu called Titan Clone. That is a mix between Shadow and Blood Clones. They are also not from this world….only connected thanks to my jutsu. So they are not truly here and you can't really hurt them. If you could get at them I would kill you in a heart beat. For Robin is a good friend of mine, Starfire….the one with orange skin like me…is MY SISTER, and Raven is my girlfriend. So try all you want….you'll just die." Naruto ended with another flare of his power to freak out the civilian council.

"Oh and just to clear something up Danzo." Started Sarutobi, "You ever make a notion like that without my approval…I will personally kill you myself."

"It is troublesome, but I am with the hokage on that." The Nara Head said lazily and other ninja clan heads agreed on that.

"Oh and Danzo…..here is another piece of info that I am sure you didn't bother to find out…..MY bloodline sped up the process that the seal I once had on me to contain the kyuubi….now the Kyuubi is gone….if you don't believe me…asked Hiashi."

Hiashi knew Danzo was going to asked since he was a cold hard pansy and did it anyway. He saw nothing….just a huge store of chakra. "He speaks the truth."

Danzo was furious! He had failed to final be rid of the demon and be a hero, but he had noticed that since the wave mission, people were more friendly to him. "DAMNIT I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" With that he raise his hand and a spear shot out of it, along with a chakra string. It almost pierced Naruto but he had moved out of the way and and knocked it back, and since Hiashi was closer to Danzo, he hit all of his chakra points.

"No….try again and you will feel death."

"Damnit…..FINE!" said the man as he accepted defeat.

With that Naruto and his friend left while the Hokage told the council about Naruto and his family. Once outside, Naruto said, "I think you guys should back home….Danzo might try something…but I intend to cut him off at that I need BB and Cyborg for the prank of the century!" At this the three Titans shivered and wanted to be nowhere from here when that went off.

"Alright, and thanks….we really need to get you to our world and fast." said Robin

"Yes, you were very brave to stand up to those people." Starfire said as he gave him a big hug.

"Yeah, thanks." Raven said next as she walked up and gave him loving kiss to which he returned. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino walked around the corner and saw them kissing. They quickly hid behind the corner and poked their heads out.

"Who is she?" Asked Hinata with a glare.

"They came into the flower shop earlier…The colorful one is a friend named Robin, The orange skinned one is his sister; Starfire, and the chick he is kissing is Raven…his girlfriend." At this both Sakura and Hinata glared at the girl. Then Naruto and his friends said something that they couldn't hear and they went up in smoke, shocking the girls They then saw Naruto do the jutsu again and the clones transformed into a green skinned kid and a metal like kid. "Ok I am out of here..this has just gotten weird." said Ino as they left but Hinata had her bloodline activated to look for Raven, she would have revenge!

"OK, You guys get it….i am going to pull a prank here and I need help. With three prank masters on this….Konoha doesn't stand a chance." said Naruto and the two smirked. The three went off in some direction, planning what they would do to this place. They even laughed and made a lot of people uneasy.

The next morning…..

A box was on each on the ninja clan's porches. What they found inside and a seal and letter. The letter said to put it on when Gai and Lee started hugging. Yeah that was abad sign.

When the rest of the village woke up, they found that something was off, but continued normally. When people got out of their homes, they saw it…..or rather each other. Everyone was a different color and some were even a rainbow of colors. That wasn't all, They stunk too….stinky water and actually the whole village stunk. The sewers were over loaded with high powered stink bombs! The houses were also covered in wet toilet paper, along with everyone's real furniture on top of random roofs and they were super glued there and who ever tried to touch them got shocked.

Then flaming bags of crap appeared out of nowhere as paintballs appeared out of nowhere and made the bag exploded sending crap and burned paint fly on everyone. They noticed that they were really itchy!

Let's just say for half the morning, there was chaos in the streets and only some of them noticed that the Hokage Monument had been painted…again, but this time they were painted to look like the Power Rangers on drugs.

After awhile, they noticed that there would be a lot of work to do to get back to normal, but first they had to get through what was coming next. At Noon, a genjutsu set in and not even the hokage could break it. Of course he didn't to since he was protected.

It happened and no one would ever forget, a drugged Gai and Lee made their to the top of the Hokage Tower, while their genjutsu copies dance around Konoha. Why? Well their were wearing pink totos over their green jump suits. They were even dressed as the Teletubies, Barny, the freaks from sesame street, and green hopping bunnies of DOOM! Some of the copies that were real Naruto clones, went and dragged out all the civilian council members and Danzo, who were dressed in twisted and psycho looking clown outfits. That and all the Gai and Lee Clones made everyone want to scream in horror….oh but that was not the end to this. As soon as Gai and Lee made it to the top of tower, They started hugging like there was no tomorrow, then the genjutsu made them look 50 times bigger, along with that sunset. People were about to scream but stopped as they as they saw something worse. Gai and Lee's clothes were fading away. That did it, THAT made everyone scream in horror and run around like they were chickens with their heads cut off!

As this day comes to an end, it looks like people are now foaming at the mouth, but it was also the time when a strange yellow gas was covering the entire village. People felt the urge to SING!

One person got up and then one by one they all got up and started singing and dancing.

Young men, there's no need to feel downI said, young men, pick yourself off the groundI said, young men, 'cause you're in a new townThere's no need to be unhappy

Young men, there's a place you can goI said, young men, when you're short on your doughYou can stay there, and I'm sure you will findMany ways to have a good time

(Chorus 1:)It's fun to stay at the YMCAIt's fun to stay at the YMCAThey have everything for young men to enjoyYou can hang out with all the boysIt's fun to stay at the YMCAIt's fun to stay at the YMCAYou can get yourself clean, you can have a good mealYou can do whatever you feel

Young men, are you listenin' to me?I said, young men, what do you wanna be?I said, young men, you can make real your dreamsBut you've got to know this one thing

No man does it all by himselfI said, young men, put your pride on the shelfAnd just go there to the YMCAI'm sure they can help you today

(Repeat chorus 1)

Young men, I was once in your shoesI said, I was down and out with the bluesI felt no man cared if I were aliveI felt the whole world was so tight

That's when someone came up to meAnd said, "Young man, take a walk up the streetIt's a place there called the YMCAThey can start you back on your way"

(Chorus 2:)It's fun to stay at the YMCAIt's fun to stay at the YMCAThey have everything for young men to enjoyYou can hang out with all the boysYMCAIt's fun to stay at the YMCAYoung men, young men, there's no need to feel downYoung men, young men, pick yourself off the ground

(Chorus 3:)YMCAAnd just go to the YMCAYoung men, young men, I was once in your shoesYoung men, young men, I was down with the bluesYMCA

Gaara looked at his siblings and then the rest of the village and said to Shikaku, "This place is nuts."

"**GOT THAT RIGHT KID! THIS IS MY KINDA TOWN!" **The beast said as it laughed and sung along.

Atop the Hokage Monument, Naruto, BB, Cyborg where all laughing their asses off and so were the titans in the tower. They had even had somehow hooked it up to the TV system in their world so everyone could see. "Man that was good!" BB said.

"Yeah I know….Now, I got some thing to say to everyone watch this…..Can you dig it?" said Naruto with a smirk and a thumbs up.

T-t-that's all forks! Hope you all like it. Review!

Special thanks to Fallen-Ryu and DarthDrew1704…..i used your ideas for pranks…..

*Laughes Insanely*


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey folk sailorkagome91 here again here is chapter 10**

**I had to borrow these three chapters from shadowwriter329 so my story can take off **

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 10**

"Naruto"-talking

_'Naruto'_-thinking

'Naruto'-jutsu

I don't own Naruto or the Teen Titans, heck the story isn't even mine to start with.

(Start scene)

The sun was setting over the leaf village as Naruto, Robin, Starfire and Raven headed back to his house. The whole day was spent training with his friends as Naruto needed to get ready for the finals and his match against Neij. He had some spars with Robin and Starfire. Raven helped his friend Lee with his injuries he got form Gaara. With her help he was able to stay as a ninja as the rest of the injuries heal. "Brother the training was helpful, no?" asked Star.

"Yeah sis, we keep this up and I'll be able to become chunin no problem." As they sat down in Naruto's living room they got a blank look an there face. Robin then narrowed his eyes and a single word in a dark tone, "Slade,"

Naruto just looked at them and asked "I'm I missing something?"

"Slade just made contact with use and what ever he is up to we will stop him. Sorry Naruto, we have to go, this might take a while."

"No problem, though you really need to relax a little when dealing with this guy, you seem a little obsessed."

"You have no idea," commented Raven which caused Robin to glare at her. After a few good byes the three left.

Naruto just sighed, his training was done for the day and he really didn't want to deal with Robin if he has going to be in a bad mood the whole time. _'Hmmm wonder how Terra is doing with her training. Maybe I should check on her.' _He went to his room and sat down and meditates_. 'Good thing I put that locator seal and transmit seal or I might not find her or send a T-clone.'_

After a few minutes later he found her and a T-clone was by the scroll he left Terra. He ducked just in time as a rock went flying at his face. As he got back up he saw Terra being attacked by several of Slade's robots. It was at least thirty to one. Drawing his blade he jumped into action to help his friend.

Terra hands glowed gold as she sent pieces of the earth at the robots. As three and knocked back two more jumped over them and downed to Terra. She did not have time to block the attack when there was a sliver and blue flash and the robots were in pieces and bounced past her. She looked up and Naruto swing his sword with wind charka covering it slashing more drones in half. "How has it been earth girl?" he asked and the ones he was fighting fell apart.

Terra smiled and she flipped part of the earth that held five over causing them to fall into the hole left behind and the rock fell after them crushing them. "Fine until these jerk wanted to show there metal butts."

"Say, think you can finish off more then me? We each got five and I count twenty left, so got game?" said Naruto as he blocked a strike with the flat side of his sword and kicked it away.

Terra got a glint in her eye and shouted, "Loser makes dinner of the winner's choice!"

Naruto made three hand signs and said, "Hope you're good at making some ramen, 'ninja art; dragon thrower jutsu.' "

Naruto gathered star energy in each of his hands and throws, the attacks changed into small dragon heads and snake like necks. The dragon head smashed their way through six robots before fading.

Terra hands glowed gold and had some smaller rock the size of footballs and had them rocket at the robots. As the rock hit the robot had the heads, arms or part of their chest ripped off on impact. She then spread her hands out and clapped her hand together. Two large pieces of earth shot up and slammed the flat sides together crushing several more.

Naruto did single hand sign for his next attack. 'Ninja art; star tracker' Naruto's hand is filled with star energy and he slams it into the ground, the star energy move underground and blows up under the drones shooting them into the air. Naruto's sword cut each one in half before metal enemies began to fall. When he lands he counts the number of robots that they destroyed. "Hey have you seen the last two?"

He then heard movement behind him and turned his blade ready. The last two robots were in the air heading right at him. Before he could swing his blade they were smashed together by two huge rocks he turned to see Terra with a smirk on her face, "So I believe that this make me the winner of our contest." she said her hands on her hip. Naruto grumbled under his breath.

After Naruto caught some fish he cooked them over a fire, the two sat down on a bench of earth that Terra made. "Sooo, how has your training been going?"

"It's been doing pretty well. I got the leaf on the forehead done and even upgraded to sticking small pebbles to my head. I scaled some rock faces for the tree climbing. My biggest problem was water walking. I started in the shallow parts of the ocean at the beach and kept going deeper at it got better."

"And do you have better control over your powers?"

"It seems I have a lot more control then I did before though I might have to do these exercises even few days to help me stay in control."

Naruto nodded and said "That's no problem; Raven has to meditate everyday to keep control."

After the fish was eaten Terra asked Naruto something that has been on her mind since he got her. "Hey Naruto, how did you get here?"

"I put a set of seal so I could find you and sent a T-clone. I'm glad that I did, you seem to be having some trouble."

"You lost me at T-clone,"

After several minutes explain the clone the ninja world and how he got the other titans to him. "So I could go to the ninja world as a titan clone? Do you think I could learn some new thing for my powers if I go there?"

"I'm pretty sure you can but it almost late there so I teach you tomorrow. Just make sure you in a place hidden so there won't be anymore surprise attacks on you."

(Scene change)

The next day Terra had her stuff in a cave and waited for Naruto. A T-clone poofed up before for here and explained how the Titan clone worked and what she needed to do. The clone then poofed away, soon she closed her eyes and felt her mind wonder. She felt like she was in two places in once and open her eyes. She saw not the cave see was in before but a nice looking room and Naruto smiling right in front of her.

She moved the body of her Titan clone. As it moved see still fell her real body still sitting and meditating. Only one think came to mind. "This is weird."

Naruto just laughed. "It does, doesn't it? Well before we get to training let me give you a tour of the village."

(Scene change)

About a half hour later and Naruto showed her several areas around the village even his favorite place, Ichiraku Ramen Bar. After ten bowls each, they headed to the Hokage tower. They entered the Hokage's office to see him working to try and decrease the pile of paperwork on his desk. Looking up at them he smiled. "Naruto, it's nice of you to visit me. Who is this, another of your Titan friend?"

Terra answered before Naruto. "No, I'm not a Titan yet. But I'm from their world though. I'm training to get better control of my powers and Naruto told me about the training he has to do so we will help each other here."

Sarutobi chuckled before asking what her power was. After explaining that she can control the earth and rock, he raised his eyebrow thinking. "I might be able to help you more. You see my element is earth so it is easier for me to learn earth jutsu. I know other jutsu of the other elements but I know how to control my element. Maybe not like you can but what I learn may help you out."

Sarutobi got up and went to his picture hanging on the wall. He moved it to show a small hidden safe. He unlocked it and pulled out an old leather-bound journal. "This is what I use to take note when I was learning my element and more earth jutsu. I was planning on giving it to my son but his element is wind. You may use it now if you like." Giving her the book he added, "Though you will have to give it back to me when you are done, with any luck my grandson may be able to learn from it."

Terra bowed to Sarutobi and thanked him. The two of them made there way back to Terra's tour of the Village. "And this is the hot springs of the leaf village; this is a good place to relax after a hard day of training. That or a really stressful day, but since my house has it own it don't come here anymore."

As they walked pass they noticed and strange man looking at the wooden wall of the hot spring. Or rather looking through a hole into the ladies side of the hot spring. The two narrowed their eyes at the silver hair man and Naruto got an evil idea. Whispering to Terra who grins use her powers to have the man's feet sink into the earth like mud slowly with out him noticing. As it hardens Naruto walked behind him and shouted, "HEY WHAT ARE YA DOING PERVERT!"

The man cursed as women in the hot spring screamed and raced to the locker rooms. _"Nooo, my research, when I get way and find that brat I'll…wait, WHAT THE?"_ The man finally notices that his feet were in solid rock. Before he could break him self out several women wearing robes came running out of the ht spring and spotted him. His screams were heard throughout the whole village.

After the ladies left him broken and beat up the two walked to him and looked down at his face. He opened his eyes and shot up to his feet, which broke free from his beat down. "Next time you know not to peek now?" said Naruto before the victim started to scream in his face.

"Do you have any idea who I am brat?" after both shook there head he did some weird dance, while doing an introduction.

"So you are Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin. How can one of the most powerful ninja be a pervert?" asked Naruto

"I'm not a pervert, I'm a super pervert!"

'_He admitted it out loud'_

"So you're Naruto, I heard a lot about you from Sensei. What are you doing here?"

"Training for the exam, I got a real jerk to bet into a bloody pulp."

"Meet me at training field 13 tomorrow and I'll help you out," before they could ask anything else he vanished in a poof of smoke.

Both just started at the spot were the pervert was before shrugging. "So meet you at my house tomorrow and we will both head to the field."

"No problem I might get some more training for my powers. Say how will this book get back to me?"

"Anything you are holding when the Titan clone is dismissed goes back with you."

"In that case I head back now and get started right away. See you tomorrow." And with that she was gone.

(Scene change)

At the training field Jiraiya waited for the two titans. When they got there Terra went off to the side and continues to read out of the journal she was reading. "So pervy sage, what will you be teaching me?"

"One of the same things I thought your uncle, the summoning jutsu."

**Here u go chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey folk sailorkagome91 here again here is chapter 10**

**I had to borrow these three chapters from shadowwriter329 so my version of the story can take off **

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 11**

A small note sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them.

"Naruto"-talking

_'Naruto'_-thinking

'Naruto'-jutsu

I don't own Naruto or the Teen Titans, heck the story isn't even mine to start with.

(Start scene)

Both teens just looked at the elder pervert confused. "The what?"

Jiraiya face planted at this, then he jumped back and shouted "don't you know anything! It's one of the world most famous jutsu that only certain ninja can use. The three legendary Sannin, which I am one of, each have one their own summon contract for a different animal. If you could summon any high level animals they can be some great help in battle."

"So how do I do this?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya smirked before biting his thumb and did some hand sign then finally slamming his palm onto the ground. There was a large poof of smoke ad a large toad sat there looking at Naruto. It opens its mouth and rolled out its tongue. In the tongue was a large scroll. After unrolling the scroll it showed name written with black ink while one was written in red ink almost like blood. Naruto notice that his uncle was written on the scroll as well written in black ink.

Jiraiya sat down and explained to Naruto. "Once you sign the contract in blood they should be able to summon the animal if they have enough chakra to do so. I heard you can make shadows clone easy so to summon judge the amount of chakra it take to makes a certain amount of clones."

After singing his name down and the toad dispelled, Jiraiya sat down in the shade of the tree where terra was seating. He looked at what she was reading and asked how the training was as he also had an earth element. Naruto was thinking how much chakra to use. Thinking of the toad that gave him the scroll he figured about fifth teen shadow clones. Biting his thumb and gathering his charka he slammed his palm down. Large smoke block his vision of his of, what he hoped was, a good size fighting toad.

When it cleared Naruto was face down on the ground. His toad was small wearing a vest and as far as he knows no help in a fight. The toad blinked, wondering what the heck he was doing there. "Yo, who are you?"

"Not bad, brat most people would summon a tadpole. But you will have to do better then that for a fight. Gamakichi is a little young for fighting. You will have to use a lot more charka to summon any other fighting toad."

"Wait this dork is our new summoner. He looks pretty stupid to me." said Gamakichi.

This got Naruto to his feet his foot in the sir ready to squash the poor toad. It screamed like a girl and hopped behind Jiraiya's leg. "Easy there buddy you really don't want to hurt him. You'll get into trouble with the other toads before you could summon a real high level one. Just go and try and summon a different level toad." said Jiraiya trying to cool Naruto down.

After he calmed down and said sorry to the toad, which was sorry as well after the whole thing. This time he wanted to make sure he got a big toad. Gathering enough chakra for over one thousand shadow clones he did the summon jutsu again. This time a much larger puff of smoke appeared and a booming voice was heard throughout the area. "JIRRRRAYYYYAAAA! WHY DID YOU CALL ME HERE? IT BETTER NOT BE FOR SOMETHING STUPID!"

Everyone else in the training field was shocked to see a very large toad smoking a pipe. It was wearing a large vest and a small sword on his side. A scar was visible on his face over his left eye.

Terra and Jiraiya eyes were wide and white their mouths open seeing the toad, both for different reasons. For Terra was because she never seen any animal this size before nor ever hearing one speak. For the sage it was because he summoned the boss toad only on his second try.

The boss toad was getting tired of waiting for Jiraiya to answer him and yelled out again. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU STUPID PERVERT? IF DON'T COME OUT RIGHT KNOW I'LL…"

What he was planning to do no one found out as Naruto get his attention but jumping on Gamabunta's nose. "Hey buddy, just relax a little. Pervy sage didn't do anything expect for giving me the contract to sign."

Gamabunta just stared that the small ninja on his nose. Then at that moment he understood one part of what he said and gave the area his reaction. "HAA HAAA HAA! PERVEY SAGE! I LOVE IT! I NEVERED LAUGH THIS HARD IN YEARS!"

Jiraiya just face planted, anime waterfall tears coming from his eyes. _'Gamabunta is never going to let me live this down.'_

As Gamabunta stopped laughing, the smaller toad jumped up onto his nose next to Naruto. "Yo, pops"

"Gamakichi what are you doing here?" said Gamabunta.

"Well I was teasing my brother-I mean playing with him." started Gamakichi before fixing himself seeing his father eyes narrow. "Next thing I know I'm summon here by the dumb blond here." He didn't notice the tick mark on Naruto's head so he finished, "Then not long after that summoned you on only his second try."

This got Gamabunta's attention. 'I was only summoned on the second try. There was more to his runt than meets the eye. I still have to test him to be able to summon me for battle.'

"Well kid, I'm impressed." He said getting Naruto's attention. "To summon the boss toad is not easy thing and to do it on your second try is one of the most unheard of things anyone would hear. But summoning me is only half the work." He paused seeing Naruto's confused face. "You must pass a test before are can summon me for a fight. I won't fight for just anyone. To pass stay on my head for twelve hours while I try to get you off my head. Get ready."

Gamabunta bent his legs down building energy. His son jumped off and Naruto just had enough time to add chakra to his feet to stop from flying off. Gamabunta jumped into the air and over to the thick forest. Naruto screaming all the way from the sudden speed thrust.

Terra, Jiraiya, and Gamakichi just watched as the two leapt away. "So, do you think this test will be hard for Naruto?" asked Terra.

Jiraiya just snorted. "Even I have a hard time controlling Gamabunta. I can say this for the brat; he is in for one hell of a ride."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey folk sailorkagome91 here again here is chapter 12**

**I had to borrow these three chapters from shadowwriter329 so my version of the story can take off **

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 12**

"Naruto"-talking

_'Naruto'_-thinking

'Naruto'-jutsu

I don't own Naruto or the Teen Titans, heck the story isn't even mine to start with.

(Start scene)

"How long have they been going at this?" Terra asked as the Chef Toad and Naruto jumped over the clearing she and Jiraiya were staying in. The self named super-pervert checked his watch.

"Almost eleven hours, he's doing well so far but Bunta still has time left and trick up his vest. He must be having the time of his life."

Terra didn't know who he was talking about, the giant toad or Naruto. She knew Naruto had a crazy sense of humor, but this was too much even for him. She turned back to Jiraiya as he was addressing her. "So got an idea for a new way to use your powers?"

Terra didn't look up from her book to answer him, "Just a small idea I got from a friend. He can change into any animal big or small. So I hope to make the earth transform into animals that can fight with me."

Jiraiya nodded, "if it works it could give you some edge in battle. Not only they have to fight you but keep an eye on your rock beast."

Gamabunta went flying over the area again Naruto shouts to far away to hear clearly from the ground. Said toad was some what impressed. For someone so young he was still going strong. 'Time to take this up a notch.'

The Chef Toad took another leap over to a nearby waterfall. Splashing down he shook his big head trying to shake the ninja off. When that didn't work he dived into a deeper part of the water where both of them went under. When Gamabunta reached the bottom he shook his head hoping with the added water presser would shake him off. But Naruto still was hanging off.

He jumped out of the water and back towards the waterfall. Placing his head under the waterfall and shaking it before groaning as the kid was still hanging on. He moved away from the waterfall looking for something that could make this kid fall off. There was a deep gorge wide enough for him to fit down easy but not too wide he could not stop himself from falling down too deep. 'If this won't get him off nothing short of a full scale summoning battle against well.'

He headed towards the area not listening to Naruto's shouts of where he was heading. As he got close enough Gamabunta jumped right into the gorge. The toad smirked hearing Naruto's screams was they fell down, down. Gamabunta then shot his webbed limbs at eh sides and slid to a stop.

The Chef Toad felt the small ninja bounce as he landed on the toads head. "Are, you, CRAZY!" shouted said ninja.

"YOU'RE STILL THERE? DAMN, YOU'RE A STUBBORN LITTLE RUNT, OH WELL I HAVE ONE MORE SHOT THEN YOU PASS."

Naruto had a bad feeling about the smirk on the toads face. Gamabunta bowed his head down before shooting his head up lunching Naruto into the air far above the gorge. Gamabunta leaped out of the gorge and landed near the opening. Naruto bounced once on his nose but stayed on.

Gamabunta gave a full belly laugh "WELL KID LOOKS LIKE I LOST. YOU ARE ALOUD TO SUMMON ME WHEN YOU ARE IN A FIGHT. JUST MAKE SURE IT'S A GOOD FIGHT. THOUGH IF YOU SUMMON ME FOR SOME SAKE TO DRINK WITH, I WON'T COMPLAIN."

Gamabunta set Naruto down and then poofed away. Naruto just panted before making his way towards Terra and Jiraiya. After lying down on the grass in front of the two. "So, did you pass?"

Naruto just nodded, while Terra got up. After telling Naruto she would be working on her training for a few days in her world before she poofed away. Naruto said his goodbyes to Jiraiya and headed home.

(Scene change)

Naruto was getting ready for bed when he stepped on something round causing him to lose his balance and fall onto his back. Groaning he look at what the heck tripped him. It was a large scroll like the one Jiraiya had. The only thing different was the shape of a large bird on it.

'_Now how did that get there? Where did I get this?'_ After half a minute if thinking before a brush appeared on his face as he remembered the girl that gave it to him. But then in horror when he remembered what the scroll was. _'Wait is this the…? How the hell did I forget this? I didn't do anything with it cause I didn't know how to summon. I knew I should have gone to the old man but no, I wanted to wait till later. Oh well I see what I can do with this tomorrow.'_

Naruto sat the scroll on the night stand and headed into bed where he drafted into an uneasy sleep.

(Scene change)

The next morning Naruto showed the scroll to Jiraiya. The sage was surprise such a summon contract exist, he though he knew what all the summoning contracts were. He didn't say this to Naruto but he was interested to see what happens when you have more the one summoning contract. It was unheard of for a ninja to have more then one summoning animal.

After Naruto signed the contract in blood and added enough chakra he used for Gamabunta. 'Summoning jutsu' and a large puff of smoke appeared. After the large smoke cleared and a large bird, wing folded, sat with Naruto on top of its head.

The bird is bright red with orange specks of feather on the wings and belly. A short golden beck and bright gold eyed head looked around wondering how it had got here. "WHAT IS THIS PLACE? HOW DID I GET HERE?" said the bird.

Naruto jumped into the view of the bird and called to him. "I summoned you here."

It golden eye peered at the small ninja on his shoulder. "SUMMON YOU SAY? AND HOW DID YOU GET THE PHOENIX SUMMONING CONTRACT?"

Naruto then explained that his friend had the contract but did not know how to use it. "I SEE, SO THAT IT EH?" After a moment pause he continues, "MY NAME IS BLAZE HEART, THE CHEF OF THE PHOENIX CLAN. I WILL JUDGE YOU NOW."

"Judge?" asked Naruto confused.

"YES, I WILL LOOK INTO YOUR HEART AND SOUL TO SEE IF YOU ARE PURE OF HEART. ONLY THOSE OF PURE OF HEART MAY BE ABLE TO USE US."

Naruto felt the power from Blaze Heart as he peered at him. He began to worry, what if he wasn't good enough for them, he didn't want to know what Raven would think if he didn't pass. After a few minutes Blaze Heart closed his eye and nodded. "A HEART WITH SO MUCH SADNESS AND PAIN YET PURE AS THE LIGHT OF DAY. YOU ARE ALOUD TO SUMMON USE WHEN IT IS NEEDED." and with that phoenix left.

Jiraiya walked up to Naruto and slapped his back. "Nice work kid, no one can say they have two summoning animals. But to get two in two days that has to be a record. Anyway you still have training to do so let's get to it."

Here is what I need help to strat with what should Naruto train in or started at please give me some hints o and a special guesses from my other story James from my story Kim possible x will be joining in the story in the next chapter and will be come a regular in the story from now on

So give me a hint should he meet his other sister in the next chapter

Or should he be trained in the PHOENIX style

Or u can decide what he can train in

Peace sailorkagome91


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey folk sailorkagome91 here again here is chapter 13**

Well folks here is my chapter to fox fire and we meet James Le beau from my story kim possible xmen

And there will be a poll what girl should james be pared with at the end

1,383 Hits and 392 Visitors holy shit that's all from yesterday to

5 favorite story

4 story alerts

that's not bad for one day

**Foxfire**

**Chapter 13**

"Naruto"-talking

_'Naruto'_-thinking

'Naruto'-jutsu

_**Intergalactic prison **_

Within the intergalactic prison known as Zereb-9, a parole hearing was being held for a certain inmate. The guards escorted her into the room where the officials reviewed her record. Around her neck was a metal band which disabled her powers and abilities. The leader of the officials looked her over and she looked back with her violet colored eyes.

"This parole hearing for prisoner 77845-AZ will now commence. You may begin to plead your case in why we should grant you parole…Ms. Komand'r, a.k.a. Blackfire."

Blackfire starred at the council that would decide her fate. She had already stated that she just wanted to live a quiet life from now on but she also planned on having a little from here and there but not to the extreme of getting arrested again. She looked on and the council, after finishing their hour long discussion huddle, turned back around to face her.

"Prisoner 77845-AZ, we have heard your request for parole and have come to a decision. But before we tell you the outcome we must bring into account the things that weigh heavily against your chance of parole. Framing your sister for your crimes, theft, attempted murder, conquering a planet for your own evil ambitions, larceny, and the supposed death of 100 alien refuges. Do you have anything to say in your defense against those accusations?" The council asked her. She looked at them with a calm yet determined stare.

"With the exception of the refuge accusation, I have no defense. I grew up hating my family, mostly my little sister Koriand'r, for forsaking me just because I succumbed to an illness in my infancy, which took my ability to absorb solar radiation and use it to fly. My planet was attacked and they proclaimed it in my name when I was young. My sister was chosen over me to rule, and then I conquered my world and enslaved my people." She starred at them as they starred right back at her, a little bit shocked that she showed no emotion while telling her story. "My world was attacked and me and my sister were captured and experimented on. I regained my flight abilities and the new ability to use energy based attacks called star-bolts as did my sister. She freed me and I enslaved her again. She escaped and joined the heroes of Earth while I was run out from my home world. "

"Interesting….go on 77845-AZ." One of the female council members motioned. Taking this as a sign that they were listening intently, Blackfire continued.

"After that I went to Earth after steeling a gem, framing my sister for my crimes. She was cleared and I was arrested. I escaped and re-conquered my home world and then tried to force my sister into an unwanted marriage. I was banished and later arrested again after committing the other crimes which you stated except for being the mastermind of the deaths of those 100 refuges. I'm a bad girl…but not that bad. At least not anymore. Death isn't as appealing to me as it once used to be. After escaping one last time I was then recaptured after failing in an attempt in finishing off Hawkman and Hawkgirl. This ended up in my abilities being taken from me." Blackfire finished her story and awaited her final sentence. A huge group of other alien species that felt that they were wronged by her also attended, wanting her to rot in jail for the rest of her life. A moment later, the council voiced their opinion and their final decision.

"Thank you for your honesty Komand'r of Tamaran. We will now voice our decision. We hereby grant you prisoner 77845-AZ, Komand'r of Tamaran, a.k.a. Blackfire…your parole."

Blackfire smiled softly at the news. She was free but her joyous mood was shattered when she heard all the commotion in the background. There were over 300 angry aliens voicing their views against the council's decision. She couldn't really blame them though. She then thought about something.

"Excuse me, high council. I have a question." Blackfire stated.

"What is it Komand'r?"

"Where am I to be sent to so as to carry out my parole?" All the aliens there were wondering this as well. The council just smiled. They were known for their generosity but also for their trickery as well.

"You will be sent to Earth to carry out you parole. On that planet you will be sent to live with your sister and brother were we will come and check on u from time to time.

The council told her which made her develop a look of shock and fear on her face. She hoped it wasn't any of the members of the Titans. They hated her with a passion. Only then she realized something they said her brother as a few tears fell from her eyes she tough of one name '_foxfire your alive my little brother your found I cant wait too see u and this time little sister I will treat u right.'_

_**Jump city **_

Wee see a kid driving a 1991 ford mustang gt coverable he reaches over click on the radio and here go ladies and gentlemen new song by Toby Keith called American Ride

_Winter gettin' colder, summer gettin' warmer.  
Tidal wave comin' 'cross the Mexican border.  
Why buy a gallon, it's cheaper by the barrel.  
Just dont get busted singin' Christmas carols._

Thats us, that's right  
Gotta love this American ride.  
Both ends of the ozone burnin.  
Funny how the world keeps turnin.  
Look ma, no hands.  
I love this American ride.  
Gotta love this American ride.

__The kid is We see James Le beau, the son of Remy Le Beau and Anna Marie Le Beau. He had brown hair, blue eyes . He has a white stripe in his hair from his mother. He also had his mothers powers but both him and his mom have control over them now so they can touch with out draining them but has his mothers' attitude when he gets pissed off . But the reason he in jump city is cus he is on vacation . " his parents and the professor told him he need it being a x men dose take a lot out of him so his parents sent him here to jum city to relax for a month now back to the song.

_Momma gets her rocks off watchin' Desperate Housewives.  
Daddy works his can off payin' for the good life.  
Kids on the YouTube learnin how to be cool.  
Livin in a cruel world, pays to be a mean girl._

Thats us, Thats right  
Gotta love this American ride.  
Both ends of the ozone burnin.  
Funny how the world keeps turnin.  
Look ma, no hands.  
I love this American ride.  
Gotta love this American ride.

Poor little infamous America's town.  
She gained five pounds and lost her crown.  
Quick fix plastic surgical antidote.  
Got herself a record deal, cant even sing a note.

Plasma gettin bigger, Jesus gettin smaller.  
Spill a cup of coffee, make a million dollars.  
Customs caught a thug with an aerosol can.  
If the shoe don't fit, fits gonna hit the shan.

Thats us, Thats right  
Gotta love this American ride.  
Both ends of the ozone burnin.  
Funny how the world keeps turnin.  
Hot dog, Hot damn.  
I love this American ride.  
Gotta love this American ride.  
Oh yeah,  
na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na...  
nanananananana

__As the song end james pulls in to a hotel parking lot and he gets out walk in and gets a room for a few weeks. Few hours later we see james walking down the street to the beach he stand over and look at the titans tower " wow so that's the teen titans tower huh pretty nice but really to revealing if u ask me." james said to him self as he rest on the hand rails on the bored walk '_but if u ask me I wounding put a giant t there I would put something else their what I don't know but something better than that .All well im calling it a day maybe I can find something to do tomorrow that will be fun. Dam mom why did u have to send me here but a promise is a promise and I do need to relax iv been stress out laity from the mission' _he though as he walk back to the motel as the sun was ging down

Peace sailorkagome91

Here the vote for james to be paired with

girls

Blackfire

Ino 

Tenten

Jinx

Anko 

Temari

and any girl u can pick from the 2 shows an be added or add more if u want

Please vote and peace the next chapter will be started after this one

Peace sailorkagome91


	14. auther note and a song for 911

**Hey folk sailorkagome91 here sothing for 9/11 **

and im sorry for the long wiat but i have hit a road block and would like to have my veiwers help with jutsus for naruto and i making james fight a guy in jump city who should it be please i need help i will up date and thanks for your time and favs and stuuf and here is a song for all them people we lost on this day

**WheMusic: Where Were You (When the World Stopped Turning) by Alan Jackson.**

Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day  
Out in the yard with your wife and children  
Working on some stage in LA  
Did you stand there in shock at the site of  
That black smoke rising against that blue sky  
Did you shout out in anger  
In fear for your neighbor  
Or did you just sit down and cry

Did you weep for the children  
Who lost their dear loved ones  
And pray for the ones who don't know  
Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble  
And sob for the ones left below

Did you burst out in pride  
For the red white and blue  
The heroes who died just doing what they do  
Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer  
And look at yourself to what really matters

I'm just a singer of simple songs  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you  
The difference in Iraq and Iran  
But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Faith hope and love are some good things he gave us  
And the greatest is love

Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day  
Teaching a class full of innocent children  
Driving down some cold interstate  
Did you feel guilty cause you're a survivor  
In a crowded room did you feel alone  
Did you call up your mother and tell her you love her  
Did you dust off that bible at home  
Did you open your eyes and hope it never happened  
Close your eyes and not go to sleep  
Did you notice the sunset the first time in ages  
Speak with some stranger on the street  
Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow  
Go out and buy you a gun  
Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watching  
And turn on "I Love Lucy" reruns  
Did you go to a church and hold hands with some stranger  
Stand in line and give your own blood  
Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family  
Thank God you had somebody to love

I'm just a singer of simple songs  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you  
The difference in Iraq and Iran  
But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Faith hope and love are some good things he gave us  
And the greatest is love

I'm just a singer of simple songs  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you  
The difference in Iraq and Iran  
But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Faith hope and love are some good things he gave us  
And the greatest is love

The greatest is love  
The greatest is love

Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day

Peace sailorkagome91

and we will never for get 9/11


End file.
